


Soft Whispers

by Snowefox



Category: Homestuck, Humanstuck - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Pale Psiioniic/ Signless, Pale Reader/Disciple, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowefox/pseuds/Snowefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is always turning and time is always marching forward. There is never a time in which things can go back. The old testament of should have, would have, could have; these three things that haunt every living being. These words form the bases of regret which is life’s worse killer. All you were left thinking was about everything and how it got to this point. (It is a happystuck not a sadstuck) </p><p>Reader x Psiioniic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disciple word Legend:  
> mew- you  
> mewr - your  
> meowr -our  
> meowiral- morial 
> 
> D/c -dress color, He/c- heel color, h/c- hair color, e/c - eye color, y/n - your name, l/n - your last name or last name.

Soft Whispers  
  
The world is always turning and time is always marching forward.  
  
_“Why are you acting like thith Y/n!”_  
  
There is never a time in which things can go back.  
  
_“You just don’t get it!”_  
  
The old testament of should have, would have, could have; these three things that haunt every living being.  
  
_“Then help me underthtand Y/n!”_  
  
These words form the bases of regret which is life’s worse killer.  
  
_“Leave me alone freak! You’ll never understand!” The rattle of a door hitting a wall and the sound of pounding feet echo into the fading darkness of the night..._  
  
In the middle of the country side away from the hustle and bustle of the city sat a young woman. She had h/c hair, e/c eyes, and s/c skin. She wasn’t the most beautiful person in the world nor the ugliest she was just normal. As normal as a person could get but at the moment her world, well your world was upside down.  
  
You sat under the apple tree’s that were at the edge of your property by the lake edge. You sniffled as you rubbed away stubborn tears which clung to your very cheeks. You would get them under control only to break down into a heartache sob again.  
  
You had a fight with the very troll you loved more then the world itself. You huffed before starting to calm down slowly. How were you suppose to tell the troll you were losing your hearing and you were pregnant to boot.  
  
So even after all of that is settled with the baby, you still within those few short years wouldn’t hear Psiioniic’s voice or horrible jokes that you liked but as well you would never hear your child’s voice again. You tried to tell him, you really did but it never worked out as it ended with you both screaming at each other in a fight. You pulled your legs up to your chest thinking about everything and how it got to this.  
  
You knew that way before you were born trolls had come to earth. It was said that they had destroyed there own planet due to some game and had to look for a new one or something like that. But it made the already tense earth more unbearable and a hard place to live as war and fights were always breaking out between the two races.  
  
But when you were born though earth was and still is a hard place to live. The poor-class and almost all of the trolls were kept in the slums and behind fences. But the middle and rich classes were in there own separate area’s from each other as well. These fences and different area's are called Districts. Anyone who lives in the city knows that many flock to them for protection as the country side can be a tough place to live. No one could go in and out of one area without a pass either which is going giving for shopping or school.  
  
You were born into the poor-class. Your mother was a single parent and a strong one at that and it never mattered to you if you were poor as she gave you love and her time which made up for any toy any rich kid got. But when you were old enough you could and would find yourself outside playing with the other human kids but that didn’t last for long.  
  
Your mother had to move apartments because the rent had increased and your grandfather was sick. So you and your mother moved into your grandparents three bedroom apartment and split the rent. It was nice but it was far away from humans as you could get. Your grandparents lived in the troll district of the slums and you having had never seen a troll before was very curious and this curiousity led you to meet Psiioniic. You remember it like it was yesterday...  
  
You were five and playing outside of the apartment complex. You were playing with your bouncy ball by throwing it against the walls to bounce it as this was a single player form of catch. You guess you threw the ball to hard and the bloody thing whacked you in the face before flying off in an other direction.  
  
You closed your eyes giving a groan before straightening out. You didn’t cry as you were used to the sudden mild pain of a ball hitting you in the face as you experienced it many times before. You opened your eyes to look for your ball which wasn’t in your general area.  
  
You patted around the general area before you caught the color of it rolling down the tunnel heading to the other part of the apartment complex. You gave a sound before running after it with your hands forward as if you could grab it. “No, come back Mr.Ball!”  
  
You chased the ball till it hit someone’s foot and the person picked it up. You looked up to see at the three trolls not that you knew that's what they were at the time. The one that picked up your ball had pretty red eyes, pale gray skin, and yellow nails. He seemed to be the leader as he smiled well the green eyed one hid behind him staring at you well the yellow eyed one glared. He tilted his head before having a panicked look. “You’re bleeding!”  
  
You blinked before looking down checking your arms and knees. You gave a puzzled look before you sniffled feeling something wet get sucked back up. You frowned before touching your nose and looking at it. “Oh it’s just a nose bleed it’ll stop soon. Can I have my ball back please?”  
  
You pointed to the ball that he held onto in his hands. You looked over at the green eyed one who stepped up; “But aren’t mew hurt?”  
  
You shook your head before huffing. “Nope! It’ll stop soon it always does.”  
  
You smiled at them as the yellow eyed one almost sent daggers at you. You shift a bit unsure of why you were getting what you were getting. The leader seemed to hand you the ball before smiling. “As long as your not hurt.”  
  
You smiled thanking him as you took your ball back. As you did they turned to continue playing whatever they were. You paused there till you called after them. “C-can I play with you guys?”  
  
The other boy blinked; “You theriouth or thtupid?”  
  
You pouted; “No I’m serious I want to play with you. I was just bouncing the ball against the wall which is boring as watching mud dry and it’s more fun to play with others!” You smiled at them offering even your ball to play with too.  
  
The leader looked at his friends before humming. “Well okay! I’m Kankri, this is my nest-mate Meulin-” He pointed to the girl who was staring at you with a bit of a smile. “And this is nest-mate Mituna.”  
  
You waved a little before introducing yourself. “I’m Y/n its nice to meet you three! I thought this building was kid-less!” You laughed as they all did.  
  
Meulin offered a bit of her opinion. “We thought so too mewr the only other we’ve seen.”  
  
You nodded before Kankri grabbed your hand to pull you to come play. “We're playing cops and robbers you can be the robber with Mituna.” Mituna soured his face as he took Mituna’s hand and placed it with yours. “Play nice Mituna or I’ll tell Dolorosa on you!” Mituna grumbled which you didn’t mind.  
  
You played with them till the sun was heavy in the sky and the soft glow of sunset hit. You had learned a lot about them and even learned that you three all went to the same school which was good for you.  
  
You had lots of fun with them and wanted to play more but there mother had called them in for supper. Meulin gave you a hug before running off and you were waving at them in a good bye.  
  
You had left the small area you were in and ran back to your apartment side because no doubt your mother was calling for you too. That evening you had told your mother and grandparents everything about your new friends and about them going to your school.  
  
Your mother was happy as was your grandmother but your grandfather just huffed and caned his way to the bedroom. You didn’t understand why but your mother dismissed it saying he was tired. You didn’t know then the racism between the two races. But things came more visible after you started to play and hang with the three trolls.  
  
It was a year or two after meeting the trio and at this point had learned that some trolls didn’t have birthday’s or wiggle days. Mituna didn’t have one so you had told him that his wiggle day was yours then proceeded to give him the presents you got and cake. Your mother wasn’t very happy but she let it go as just one of your quirks but what she wasn’t aware of was this quirk was even present at school where all the problems took place.  
  
One accident you remember pretty good was the four of your were out in the schools courtyard waiting for a ball to play four squares with. Unfortunately there wasn’t enough balls to go around so you four had to make do without. You don’t remember fully how it happened but one of the other human kids asked if you wanted to play dodge ball. You agree as you dragged your friends to play too.  
  
At the time you didn’t seem to relate that the other child had asked only you. So when you got to the other human kids were, you had gotten into an bit of a argument as they wouldn't like your friends play with them too. You frowned before standing up for your friends. “Don’t talk like that! They want to play too!”  
  
The other girl laughed at you in your face. “And what are you going to do about it?”  
  
You scrunched up your face shouting at her, “I’m going to tell on you that’s what!”  
  
The group laughed at you this time. “Hey guys you hear that? She’s going to tell on us.” The girl looked at you, “You want the ball so bad here take it!”  
  
You didn’t get the chance to think when she whips the ball in your face. You started to cry the moment the ball hit you and your covered your nose as blood started to gush out of it. Kankri and Meulin were trying to look at it as Mituna send the ball at her face as well with his psionics.  
  
The girl in turn started to cry as well but hers being a shrieking wail had the teachers come over to see what happened. Mituna was huffing heavily glaring at the girl well you whimpered as Meulin touched your broken nose. Your teacher Ms. Grey looked at the four of you as her hands went onto her hips. “What did you four little brats do to Rachel?!”  
  
Kankri looked at her trying to explain. “Rachel threw the ball into Y/n’s face so Mituna just threw it back at her for hurting Y/n Ms.Grey. Can Y/n be taken to the nurses office now her nose wouldn’t stop gushing blood.”  
  
Ms. Grey seemed to dismiss the four of you to the office instead. You on instinct tilted your head back as you plugged your nose which hurt. Thankfully other then a slap on the wrist for all four you everyone was sent home for the day. By that time your nose had stop bleeding but your nose looked off and looking quiet bruised.  
  
Which when you did get home your grandfather was the only one home. For a man in his late sixties and dying unknown to you he could move pretty fast when he wanted too. “Y/n! What in he-clam chowder happened to you? Why are you home early?”  
  
You made a face as it hurt to talk and he could see it too. “Grandpa, Rachel threw a ball into my face hard and my nose hurts like someone’s stabbing it. The principle sent me and my friends home to think about why we started the fight and why it’s wrong to get Mituna to hurl a ball into her face though she wasn’t hurt.” You seemed to pause before asking him. “Grandpa can I go to Rosa’s place she’ll know how to make my face stop hurting...”  
  
Your Grandfather didn’t know how you managed it but you had him agree to take you to Dolorosa’s first before going to the Hospital with him. As you both walked from the human side to the Troll side, your Grandfather seemed to snare at any of the trolls who glanced at him even as you waved to them as they knew you quite well since you and your friends would play with some of there grubs or one of you would run into them by accident.  
  
You skipped to Dolorosa’s door before knocking on it. “Dolorosa!” You heard the door click open before Mituna was standing there smiling at you before it dropped as he seen your grandfather.  
  
You smiled looking up as Dolorosa pushed the door open more. “Well here I was about to go over to your apartment Y/n and you beat me to it. Are you a Highblood by any chance?” She teased lightly at you which you laughed making a rather pathetic no sound. Dolorosa just smiled even as your grandfather went a little bit crossed eyed in disgust. Dolorosa straighten a little. “Come on, let’s not discuss this in the hallway.”  
  
You walked past her as Meulin came out of Kankri’s room to see you. You both chirped at each other in smiles to see each other as you both thought the other would get into trouble. Mituna moved into the bedroom where you see Kankri wave at you at his desk doing homework.  
  
Meulin pulled you to the couch to sit as your Grandfather glanced around the apartment unit. He stood as Dolorosa sat down beside you as she spoke. “From what the wigglers tell me it sounds like a broken nose.”  
  
You frown your brows a little unsure of what that meant but she waved you closer so she could feel it. It looked like a broken nose to her from how it was bruised and the angle it was at. You whimpered as she did with it wasn’t for Meulin holding your hand and patting your arm you would have been a bit more upset. Dolorosa pulled her hand away gently before nodding as Meulin nuzzled her face against the side of your head as a little bit of tears had swelled up. Dolorosa sighed looking from you to your Grandfather. “Yes it’s a broken nose. Thankfully not a bad one it’s-”  
  
Your Grandfather clicked his tongue in disgust as he spoke. “And now your going to tell me you can fix it too?”  
  
Dolorosa opened her mouth then closed it as she sighed as to her humans were a bit of a bother sometimes. “Yes Mr. L/n I can but I get the feeling you wouldn’t let me unlike you; your wife, daughter, and granddaughter you seem to be very dismissive with me.”  
  
Your grandfather snared as you had gotten off the couch with Meulin so Dolorosa could see you as you piped up. “Don’t be sad Dolorosa. Grandpa’s like that with everyone after the rebellion of West. Grandma says he can’t even look straight without dismissing his nose.”  
  
You went crossed eyed as you laugh till your grandfather whacked you over the head with his cane. “Quiet brat.” You frowned rubbing your head with your free hand as he spoke. “As much as the gullible women in my family are, I would like a second opinion as far as I’m concerned you are like every other doctor can only be taken by a grain of salt. Though I’m sure it burns you if you do.”  
  
Dolorosa narrowed her eyes a little as your Grandfather made the rather racial dig at her. Dolorosa waved her hand; “Whatever you want to do unlike you we know full well of your capabilities. I will be waiting for your daughter to return with Y/n after you come back.”  
  
Both adults seemed to pause with each other as you looked at Meulin. “Can Meulin come too Grandpa?”  
  
This snapped both adults out of there stupor as your Grandfather spoke. “It is unsafe for us-”  
  
Dolorosa finished; “and for Meulin to you go with you and your Grandfather.”  
  
You frowned; “B-but we go to school all the time together?” You pouted up at him as you teared up again. This was your Grandfathers weakness which you used well at times when you really wanted something.  
  
Meulin had her own words for a disapproving Dolorosa. Dolorosa looked at Meulin as she spoke loudly; “Please Rosa she’s my pale-mate!”  
  
Dolorosa frowned before looking at your Grandfather who didn’t look very happy. “Is it alright?”  
  
You looked up at your Grandfather before gripping Meulin’s hand in a death grip. He sighed greatly; “Just hurry up I don’t like stragglers.” Meulin nodded as Dolorosa gave him her two bus tokens for Meulin to go with you both.  
  
It was a quick bus ride to the Hospital fortunately for your grandfathers sake as he glaring at the anyone trolls or humans who would look at you and your troll playmate this included the nursing staff at the Hospital as well when they wanted to keep her in the waiting room.  
  
Your Grandfather picked you up and placed you on the doctor broad before doing the same to Meulin who laughed as it was different to be this high. Your grandfather settled himself onto of the chairs waiting for the doctor to see you three.  
  
When the doctor did finally come in you were shoosh patting Meulin over the whole experience as she really, really wanted to hurt Rachel and the others. “Mr. L/n?”  
  
Your Grandfather sat up. “Yes?”  
  
The Doctor smiled; “I’m Dr. O' Kelliagh it’s nice to meet you. The chart’s say your granddaughter broke her nose possibly?”  
  
He nodded as he gestured to you on the table. “Yes sir her... Friends parent a Jade said it was broken but I wanted a second look at it. As well I know how Jade’s can be wrong.”  
  
You tugged on Meulin’s hand to distract her from your Grandfather as his eyes set in a angry glare. Your grandmother would tell you at times that your Grandfather was a nice man to everyone once like how you were but his time in the service changed that.  
  
Meulin looked at you as did the doctor who spoke. “Well let’s have a look then we can see what the choices are if it indeed is a broken nose.”  
  
As the Doctor came over you gripped onto Meulin’s hand as the doctor's looked at your nose and touched it gently. Your grandfather though sat in the chair not moving as he watched. “What’s the verdict?” The Doctor sighed lightly. “Broken as the Jade had said. There’s one two things I can do and ones more painful then the other and that take some time to heal.”  
  
Your grandfather gave a grimaced look. “What do they both cost?”  
  
The doctor pulled off his gloves before he rubbed his nose. “Well both cost almost the same amount but I would caution you in going to the Jade to snap your granddaughters nose back in place. I can give you a discount on the quick process but she’ll be in pain for a while.”  
  
Both men seemed to look at each other before your grandfather stood up. “Let’s speak outside I hate having to dance around.” You frowned as the doctor held open the door for your grandfather before following him out.  
  
As the door shut Meulin spoke up, “Your grandfather is mean.”  
  
You hummed lightly at her; “No, he’s just cranky his bones must be hurting him. He’ll take us back home in a minute because we need to get to Dolorosa. I think he's just to proud to agree with her.”  
  
It was Meulin’s turn to hum. “You won’t be like that right?”  
  
You shook your head. “Of course not! I got my kitty morial right here!”  
  
Meulin blushed as she jerked away from you as you patted her face. “Y/n!”  
  
You laughed as you were trying to rub your cheek with hers. Meulin quickly broke down on you to the point till she was giving a kitten like purr in your ear. You broke away from Meulin a little as you both heard the door open.  
  
Your Grandfather came back in with a cross eyed looked on his face. You pulled at Meulin’s arm knowing that meant it was time to go. “Grandpa want’s us to leave now.” She frowned looking at him as she followed you down onto the floor. You and Meulin waved at the Doctor who gave a force smile back as you left.  
  
The ride back as rather much like the first but the walk to Dolorosa’s apartment how ever you could see your Grandfather dragging his feet for more reasons then one. You and Meulin knocked on the door before you both seen Kankri open the door.  
  
You three giggled at each other as you and Meulin walked into the apartment as your Grandfather opened the door to come in himself before closing it. Kankri gestured a second before he shouted a little. “Dolorosa, Y/n and her ancestor are back with Meulin!”  
  
Dolorosa had come from the kitchen and wiped the weird colored juices off her hands and on her apron. “Thank you dear. Go help Mituna finish his Alterian homework.”  
  
Kankri nodded as he did what he was told as Dolorosa took off the apron and placed it on the hook as she came out of the kitchen. “Meulin you want to go to your room or stay with Y/n?”  
  
Meulin looked up at Dolorosa before shaking her head. “I want to stay here.”  
  
Dolorosa just inclined her head as she understood the gesture before looking at your Grandfather. “Would you like to sit Mr. L/n?”  
  
He shook his head as she knelt down to you. “Well let’s get you fixed up child.” You nodded lightly a bit fearful as you gripped onto Meulin’s hand as Dolorosa touched your nose. “I’m going to count to three child alright?” You nodded; “One-” You weren’t given a moment before she snapped your nose back into place. You gave a pitched squeak before you recoiled from her. Dolorosa shushed you and rubbed your shoulders. “All done Y/n.”  
  
You buried your head into Meulin’s shoulder as you whined. “You said on three...”  
  
Dolorosa smiled gently. “I did?”  
  
You looked up at her. “Yeah! You said on three! You did it at one that’s cheating!”  
  
Dolorosa laughed before patting your head and straightened out. “But your nose doesn’t hurt anymore does it?”  
  
You paused before shaking your head. “No! Thank you Ms. Dolorosa!”  
  
Dolorosa smiled as you distracted yourself with Meulin who was dragging you into her room to play some more before dinner. Your grandfather wrinkled his nose. “I will collect her at dinner Ms. Maryam.”  
  
Dolorosa hummed with a smile. “Of course Mr. L/n have a wonderful night.” He grumbled as he hobbled out of the apartment and to yours.  
  
After that your grandfather weren't mean to your troll friends or Ms. Dolorosa. Which was good even if you didn’t have a long time with him at least you knew he wasn’t angry at you or them. Your grandfather didn’t say much when you told them that you and Meulin were official morials and he was kind enough to give Mituna a piece of his old tool box saying he could pretend to be a active member of society when the said young Psiioniic didn’t have any of his own toys to play with when Signless would give him a turn with his.  
  
As much as you like that your whole family got along with your friends but your grandfather didn’t live to see the first of summer that year. Which you, your mother, and grandmother had gone to the country to bury his ashes. It was your first time away from the district and it was beautiful. Granted you had no real understanding of death at the time but you knew your grandfather wasn’t in pain anymore which made you happy.  
  
You also liked the country side it was more freer then the city. You could imagine your friends and you playing in the long grasses and other child like things. You were smart enough to pick some flowers for them to show them something other then Dandelion flowers. You even hid the flowers in your teddy so the bad guardsman didn’t take them when you and your family went through the fence border.  
  
As much as your mother and grandmother didn’t like it you were at least happy to be home. When you gotten home the first thing you did was run to Dolorosa’s apartment but when you got there it seemed wrong. You knocked on the door; “Ms. Maryam! Dolorosa!”  
  
You smiled as you heard the door click open and seen the outline of that familiar jade green dress skirt. “Ah Y/n it’s nice to see you. Did you just g-get back?”  
  
You nodded; “Yes Dolorosa! Is Mituna, Meulin, and Kankri home? Or are they playing at the park?”  
  
Dolorosa moved a little and gestured you in. You toddled into the apartment that felt oddly empty. As Dolorosa moved she closed the door before she moved to the couch for a moment and sat down before patting the spot next to her. “Come here grubling.” You giggled a little as you sat beside her. She seemed heavyhearted for the moment. “Y/n I have some news that you need to hear alright? I will answer all your questions to the best of my abilities but please do not cry alright?”  
  
You nodded. “Yes Ms. Maryam.”  
  
You both sat there for a moment Dolorosa seemed to be gathering her thoughts before she spoke. “Meulin and Mituna are... Both are no longer in my care. The organization I work for has placed them in different homes that are a bit far from here so it will not be possible to see them like you used too.”  
  
Dolorosa seemed to look at you as you seemed to absorb what she was saying. You frowned a little before asking. “Will they still go to school where I go to school?”  
  
Dolorosa nodded; “Yes they still will.”  
  
You hummed a little; “Can I call them on the phone? Or are they’re new homes tell them that they’re not allow too?”  
  
Dolorosa paused for a moment. “I don’t know grubling I will find out for you though.”  
  
You nodded again. “Are they safe were they are? I want my morial to be safe. And Is Mituna safe? Is it because his head was hurting and Meulin was getting funny?”  
  
Dolorosa nodded before patting your head; “You are very smart you know Y/n. Yes Mituna and Meulin had to go to homes which can help them better then I can. Mituna has to learn to control his powers and Meulin’s got to learn how to control her strength and anger.”  
  
You smiled a little before you frowned as worry crossed your face. “What about Kankri? Did he get taken too?”  
  
Dolorosa shook her head. “No, no... Kankri is still here with me but he’s been... Very, very sad since they had to go.”  
  
You nodded before sliding off the couch pounding your fist against your chest. “Don’t worry Rosa, I’ll take care of Kankri!”  
  
You walked away from her which had Dolorosa blink lightly. “Take care of what Y/n?”  
  
Dolorosa got up to follow you as you shouted. “To make Kankri happy!”  
  
You paused as you stopped at the hallway not knowing which room was Kankri’s. Dolorosa sighed before chuckling lightly as you gestured you to follow her. As you walked behind Dolorosa as she took you to Kankri’s room. His door was closed and you could hear sobbing from behind the door.  
  
You frowned as she pushed you gently to the door. You looked back at her before you knocked on it. “Kankri, what’s wrong? Can I come in please?”  
  
You paused till you heard Kankri’s voice question with a hiccup. “Y-Y/n?”  
  
Kankri’s door opened a little before you seen his eyes were full with red tears. “Y/n!” He moved open the before he engulfed you into a huge and clinging hug. You wrapped your arms around him holding him how you do Meulin when she was upset.  
  
You looked up at Dolorosa before rubbing his back. “Dolorosa we’re going to go into his room for a bit. Is that okay?”  
  
Dolorosa nodded; “Just keep the door open Y/n.”  
  
You nodded lightly as you gotten Kankri to let you go enough to toddle into his room. As soon as Dolorosa walked away Kankri tighten his grip crying a new. “Meulin and Mituna are gone Y/n! We’ll never see them again! What are we going to do?! I lost my family!”  
  
You frowned as he clung to you tightly you wanted to cry too because now your morial wasn’t just a few doors down she was now somewhere else. You were worried about her as you were with Mituna. As he gets very sad and scared when he's  not with one of you.  
  
You patted his head before rubbing it but you had a duty to them to make Kankri better. “But Kankri there not gone. There just in another home the people did it for them. Dolorosa had no choice it was for there safety... I’m sure that once everything gets settle that you’ll see them and schools around the corner too! So I’m sure we’ll see them at school I mean it’s the only public school in the district.”  
  
Kankri sniffled as he looked up at you as you continued. “And you don’t want Mituna hurt! He would cry if he hurt any of us by accident so he’s just away for now till he can control his powers! He’s in training to be a superhero!” You smiled happily as you continued. “And Meulin is in training is all; you know she was getting a bit funny as far as trying to claw everyone’s eyes out. She’s just learning how to control her furious kitty self. But there not gone forever Kankri there only a phone call away. I know that’s not any good but there not gone forever! I’m sure they miss you as much as you miss them and I’m always here for you!”  
  
Kankri looked at you before sniffing as you wiped what tears away you could. His silence was a good thing as it seemed that whatever you had said had mended a bit of the mutant’s heart because he had calmed down and acted better.  
  
As well true to what you had said Meulin and Mituna were waiting for him at school having had missed him just as much. You had to drag him to school with you which was fine. You wanted to see your friends again after hearing they got transferred out of Dolorosa’s care.  
  
Life was life for you, time marched on and you grew as did your friends. By the time middle school hit you were tethered up with your troll friends. It did make your social life with humans none existent but you didn’t care.  
  
You even started first gaining love like feelings for the psionic user after your eleventh birthday. It was just something about him that started to make your heart jump and thud loudly when ever he was near you. But thankful you weren’t alone in this as Meulin was having the same problems with Kankri.  
  
You remembered it only started to get really rough when High-school hit as it wasn’t any better then Middle school with the bullying. Other then having to go out of the poor district to the middle class one to attended to the only High-school in the area you were also separated by species there.  
  
The trolls went through one-side of the school and humans went through the other because of the different courses and education you both got. Trolls had different schooling courses then humans did and vice versa.  
  
You remember the first day you had walked through the troll’s side out of habit with talking to Meulin like in middle school and the moment you step into the hallway from the doors you were almost attacked by other trolls. Mituna and Kankri had formed a semi circle around you and Meulin who had placed you behind her as they were growling well you stood there helpless on what was going on.  
  
Thankfully before any physical fighting had broken out a troll teacher Ms. Neophyte had grabbed your arm and walked you to the human side all the while explaining the trouble you were in even if it was by accident.  
  
It wasn’t the best way to start your first day at High-school and it haunted you through your time there. As well during your education there you were alone as in classes and at breaks the only time you got to see your friends was at lunch since the lunch area was open to both sides of the school. You never truly seen the different between the four of you till High-school.  
  
When in tenth grade Kankri, Meulin, and Mituna were calling each other by different names on the bus home. You frowned before giving them a confused look. “Okay can one of you explain why Meulin is Disciple, Kankri is Signless, and Mituna is Psiioniic? Or am I going to have to chalk this under troll customs.”  
  
Meulin seemed to cringe to hear her name as she opened her mouth before closing it. “What mew don’t get your adults names?”  
  
You and Meulin looked at each other like you both were from different planets. “Ah, no. My name is always going to be Y/n like yours is always going to be Meulin. I don’t get an adult name.”  
  
Mituna looked at you before murmuring something about humans. You glared at him a tad hurt as Kankri explained the best he could. “Y/n, you can’t call us by our wiggler names anymore. When trolls get to be a certain age they are given adult names as they have grown from wiggler to adult. Do you really think mother’s name was originally Dolorosa?”  
  
You nodded; “Yeah I mean she’s called Dolorosa Maryam why wouldn’t I think your mom’s name was Dolorosa.”  
  
Kankri shook his head. “That’s because it was her Adult name giving to her by the old Alterian customs. But regardless of that you must call us by our adult names it is highly disrespectful if you don’t.”  
  
You frowned before warning them. “Yeah okay but it’s going to take me a while... Signless?”  
  
Signless nodded smiling. “Good.”  
  
You sighed before looking out the window. It was tougher then that though but you did get the hang of it after a while. But even though so much changed at the same time it was okay. You all at to grow and find yourselves within your times in High-school but what hurt you the most was the change in the relationships of the group.  
  
You were there when Disciple had asked Signless to be matespirits and when Psiioniic and Signless finally agreed to a Morialship. You could have been happier for that part but what changed hurt was that Psiioniic seemed to have issues with you being human and there group hanging out with you.  
  
You would watched Psiioniic sometimes as he brought other female trolls into the group the ones who were his current matespirits. They were different you couldn’t deny that but they always were traditional trolls though.  
  
It was bad enough you were mocked and disowned by your own kind because of you hanging out with trolls but it was worse when those trolls acted like they disowned you. Disciple never did any of it since you both had been morials for a long time but Psiioniic did at times as did his mates even on the rare times Signless would as well mostly to keep himself and Disciple out of trouble. You were hurt greatly but you stuck with it because they were your friends and you weren’t about to let that go.  
  
You suddenly laughed bitter at the thought the one thing you learned in High-school was that you had a lot of balls when it came to protecting what was yours. You remember one time you exercised your morial protectiveness out. It was your second year in High-school and Psiioniic had greatly distance himself from your group to the point that he was ignoring Signless as a morial a bit.  
  
It hurt the mutant troll greatly but what Psiioniic was lacking you were helping keep afloat for him. You became almost a patch for the mutant who turned to you as he knew that human’s didn’t have quadrants that limited them to one morial.  
  
Anyways you were sitting at a table that you guys always sat at and normally what would happened was that Psiioniic would come around for a moment more to hassle the group a little about keeping so close to you and you’d get food dropped on you by another troll or his flushmate but today was different.  
  
Today you lost your patience when they started on Disciple instead. This enraged you to pick on you was one thing but to pick on your friends was another. You slammed your hands on the lunch table and stood up with a shouted which caught everyone's attention; “Come on bitch!”  
  
Signless looks up at you wide eyed as he was trying to clear away the goop that Psiioniic’s flushmate dropped on Disciple. Disciple went to grab your hand but you had already left the table with a true mark of fury on your face.  
  
Psiioniic hissed at you slightly as Condesce looked at you with a smirk. “You glupping think that you vile disgusting human can do anything to me? Ha!”  
  
You balled your fists shouting at her; “Yes! No one tries to hurt my morial and gets away with it!”  
  
You trembled out of fear you weren’t no where as strong as a troll but you weren’t going to back down. You glanced at Psiioniic who was watching. “Oh reelly? How glupping sad! You’re nofin but a weak and pathetic glupping human! You think that you can stop me ape? Or you going to shelling cry to the glupping mutant and that disgraceful ape lover.”  
  
She snickered before giving underhanded comments which caused you to lose your mind on her. Signless had moved up to stop you from getting yourself killed but he wasn’t quick enough to grab your arm which is why he shouted your name. “Y/n!”  
  
You rushed her tackling the troll in front of you onto the ground before getting in one solid punch in her face before she flipped you onto your back. You could hear the screams of some of the humans and trolls who were running as you both fought and the chanting of outsiders for the fight. Disciple, Signless, and oddly Psiioniic tried to stop you from the fight but it was not possible to do so.  
  
The fight was considerably one side as humans were weaker then trolls and didn’t have that nasty business of claws and fangs. You tried your best but she had you pinned. She snapped at you and disgraced you saying how weak humans were and how pathetic it was to have them considered morials.  
  
Psiioniic’s comment hurt the most as he shouted at you like you were doing something wrong. “Thtop fighting her Y/n; why are you fighting?!”  
  
You glared at Psiioniic as you fought to keep her claws from ripping your throat out. “Because I know the value of a morialship unlike some people. I don't abandon my friends for some nook-licking whore!”  
  
Your eyes locked onto her gills as you sucked in air before blowing on them which caused her to choke for a second which gave you enough time to attack her. You moved jerking forward to whack your forehead against her nose. The fuchsia troll jerked back in pain as blood dripped from her nose.  
  
You scurried from your spot to stand up as she held her nose. She moved her hand away to see her precious blood coat them lightly. You balled your fists ready to have her come at you again when everyone moved away. “Ape! You will die here!”  
  
Your eyes widen as she moved her hand and summoned a trident. “Oh shit Condesce got her strife weapon!” Some of the trolls were bouncing around. She moved her trident before moving to jab it at you. You dodge once or twice before getting a scratch or it ripped a bit of your clothes. The troll moved as she twirled her weapon before going to attack you again.  
  
For a split second you remember in a brief flash back that Dolorosa had sat you down in middle school and explained techniques you could use to defend yourself if you were ever attack by another troll as well as quadrants to you so you knew how to avoid hurting your friends. ‘Y/n... Here.’ You frowned seeing she past you a small pocket knife. ‘It’s only for emergency alright and don’t let the others see it. It’ll keep you safe.’  
  
You were slammed into the present as you pulled out the knife just in time to block her trident as the knife had transformed into a sword when you flipped it. You trembled violently as you could hear Disciple gasp behind you as some others did as well.  Psiioniic choked out what they were thinking. "A-a strife weapon?" Condesce looked at you wide eyed as you pushed her back some before changing your stance to go on the defensive.  
  
Psiioniic’s face dropped seeing this you could hear the rasp of his voice. “Y/n...” He moved to get closer to you like he was upset that he didn’t move fast enough to protect Signless and Disciple himself. But he distracted you which almost costed you dearly as his flushmate used this distraction to her advantage. “Vile glupping scum!”  
  
You jerked away just in time to have your knife falling from your hand by the way her hit had landed on your weapon. You whimpered lightly as she narrowed her eyes at you. Her eyes were red they were almost literally scarlet as she looked at you. You growled as you rubbed your hand which was throbbing from the hit.  
  
You jerked back as she raised her trident again this time to finish the job. Disciple shouted your name as Condesce went to ram her trident through you. “Y/n!”  
  
You closed your eyes putting your hands out to stop the blow the only two thoughts consumed you one of Disciple the other of Psiioniic but in a flash of a second there was a blast, a snarl, a shout, and silence. The silence was broke by another shout. “Enough! HB get her the fuck out of here!”  
  
You opened your eyes to see Psiioniic was standing in front of you holding the trident which was inches away from you. And the troll called HB through the enraged troll over his shoulder before walking out of the cafeteria as she screamed at you in hatred. You let  a shatter breath the blast you felt was from his psionic’s as he pushed you and Condesce apart enough to grab her trident from killing you. You trembled feeling light head and suddenly sick to your stomach as you were a little bit out of it.  
  
Psiioniic’s glance came onto you his expression seemed to deepen as he snapped at you. “As for you, what were you thinking you dumb bitch! Are you thtupid or retarded?! Why the fuck would you thtart a fight with my mate!”  
  
You whimpered at him before any answer you had was drowned out by Disciple snapping at him. “Doing what mew should have done!” Disciple rushed Psiioniic breaking his attention from you to her. You looked behind you when you felt someone’s hand on your back. You seen Signless looking at you with concern before you fainted on him. Signless caught you as you just about crumbled to the ground.  
  
When everything calmed down and the fight broken up was when the adults got involved. From what you were told everyone who watched got suspended from school for a week and you were supposed to be suspended for two weeks.  
  
You don’t remember much of the first few days after that due to a concussion but you remember Disciple holding you and caring for you when your mother was at work. Your mother had granted taken your phone away from you as a form of discipline but you knew where she hid it as it you could hear it ringing with message after message.  
  
You moved to the kitchen before grabbing the trinket box off the fridge and opened it up taking your phone out of it. You looked at it to see it was an unknown number. A sudden feeling of dread boiled in the pitch of your stomach.  
  
As you clicked the message first message open and as you read you really felt as if your heart stopped. You read that the Empress had Psiioniic fighting for his life at the moment and that if you didn't hurry and show yourself that she was going to kill him.  
  
You paused it had to be a trick it just had to be and you thought that till you clicked the next message showing a bloody yellowed brick. That’s when you ran from the kitchen and out the door with no more of a pause. You remember running as if death himself was at your heels. You couldn’t believe that bitch was going to hurt Psiioniic. You thought they were sharing a red quadrant. Your only thought was needing to save him before they killed him or worse.  
  
You didn’t care if he was being a total asshole to you as you weren’t going to abandon your friend but more so someone you still loved. As you rounded the corner to the alleyway you glanced down it. You noticed a piece of long yellow sleeved shirt and a pale gray hand. “Psiioniic!”  
  
You ran over before collapsing onto your feet beside the down troll. You looked him over seeing there were no wounds on him but he wasn't awake either. Your brain was firing thirty times a minute as you placed on hand on his shoulder before you moved your other hand to dial Signless’s number. You bit your lip as you heard it ring. “Hel-”  
  
You interrupted him. “Signless! Psiioniic’s hurt that fish face bitch and her friends did something to him! I-I don’t know what to do!”  
  
You panicked not paying attention to the troll you thought was Psiioniic. You were looking out the alleyway trying to read the signs and relay were you generally were to Signless but you didn’t get very far when a sudden giant hand invaded your vision.  
  
You shouted as you were yanked up by the hair and someone winded you with a punch to the stomach. You dropped your phone in the assault. You looked up gasping as you see the troll who was playing Psiioniic grabbed it. He smiled at you as the image dispelled to another Fish like troll with lightening bolt horns. “It’s going to be fun wrecking her so you better hurry mutant before there’s nothing left to wreck.”  
  
You shouted as you were thrown into the wall. The troll dropped your phone as both trolls started to beat the shit out of you. You tried to defend yourself the best you could but when one troll was the size of a giant and the other faster then you could move it was hopeless.  
  
It wasn’t long before you collapsed on the ground as vomit and bile came up from your throat onto the ground in front of you. You huffed as you felt blood in your mouth before you whimpered in pain as the trolls above you where kicking and stomping on your body. You could only curl up into yourself to protect and hoped someone passing by would stop them.  
  
Psiioniic let himself get dragged by Condesce who was almost skipping in her high heels as she walked down the street with him. “Where are you taking me?”  
  
She just smiled at him before giving a cooing sound. “You’ll glupping see and I’m sure you’ll like it.”  
  
Psiioniic didn’t like when she smiled like that. He had a hard enough time calming her down after your stunt. You were making it hard to protect the group by pulling shit like that. It was bad enough that there were trolls planning to lash out on Signless to kill him and you so he didn’t need you to make it worse for yourself.  
  
The stuff he had to put up with to keep everyone safe was just pitiful. Granted he hadn’t told Signless any of it and he ached to be patted senseless but first he just had to get the group safe till after High-school was over. And if that meant being in a false flush quadrant with the most powerful troll in school then that’s what he did.  
  
Psiioniic clued into where they were headed as she had led the both of them to an alleyway. As they both turned into the alleyway Psiioniic seen her face brighten. “There they are! Oh and look at HB is going to teach it!”  
  
Psiioniic frowned before he turned his head to see what she was talking about. What he seen horrified him you were in a puddle of dark red with two higher blood caste trolls over you. The troll he knew as Dualscar had your arms pinned to the ground as he was laughing even with blood dripping down his face. The Grand Highblood gave you a kick to the stomach as he was undoing the strings to his pants. Your legs where kicking out to try to stop them but it was fruitless under the position you were in.  
  
Time seemed to stop for a moment as Psiioniic looked at you and what was going on. They were going to black pail you and humans didn't do that. The amount of disgust and the hatred that ran through Psiioniic was one he couldn’t describe. You were a problem for him, yes but it was the reason why he was in this quadrant with this fish-bitch in the first place. He was protecting you and the others from stuff like this.  
  
As time slammed forward as did Psiioniic who just reacted to the situation. Condesce watched in disbelief as Psiioniic ran forward before shouting as his fist connected with the sea dweller that was pinning you down. Psiioniic could hear the cracking sound of the trolls jaw before he sent into the wall by a blast of Psiioniic’s psionics.  
  
Psiioniic turned around before snarling at the Grand Highblood who snarled back charging him with loose pants. Both ended up over top of you in locked hands. Psiioniic roared at the bigger troll before blasting the trolls with his psionics the Grand Highblood jerked as Psiioniic used his powers do physical manifestation of fists which punched the troll. The Grand Highblood was then lifted and thrown out to the Condesce’s feet.  
  
Psiioniic snapped at her; “If I every thee you again even near her or my morial or hith matethpirit I will cull you!”  
  
She stepped back as Psiioniic’s psionic’s cracked in the air as his eyes glazed over red. Psiioniic gave one more roar as the three ran away from him and you. Psiioniic huffed as drool and snot dripped down his face from the over emotional use of the psionics. Psiioniic stood there for a moment as he waited till he heard the foots of feet pounding away from you two had disappeared before he turned around and went to his knee’s.  
  
Psiioniic slurred slightly as he spoke. “Y/n?! Y/n?! Wake up... Come on.”  
  
Psiioniic patted your cheek to get you to come too as he looked you over. Gog’s there wasn’t a inch of you that wasn’t covered in blood or bruises. Psiioniic panicked despite his normal cold attitude as far as you went. He sank onto his butt and gathered you up to him. He brushed your h/c hair from your face as you coughed up blood. “Psiio-niic?”  
  
Psiioniic heard the rasping in your chest as your eyes fluttered a little. “Lithten to me Y/n. Thtay awake don’t fall athleep. I’m here don’t worry let’th get you to Rotha you thtupid human of ourth.” Psiioniic didn’t waste anymore time and even went against his better judgement as he picked you up into his arms. “Jutht hang on Y/n. I haven’t been fucking pailing that bitch to keep everyone thafe jutht to have you die on me now.”  
  
He had to get you to Dolorosa or somewhere to patch you up. Psiioniic picked you up and braced you close to in him a bridal position. Once you and he were somewhat balanced be took off from the spot running to the complex.  
  
As he ran he heard you groaned against him he didn’t know how he made it to the complex but the moment he set foot in there he heard Dolorosa and your mother shout at him in surprise and horror. “Hurry up to her room! Ms.L/n call Signless and Disciple to bring them back.”  
  
You mother nodded as she started to dial her phone as Dolorosa and Psiioniic legged it to your and your mother’s apartment. It wasn’t far and luckily your mother had left it open as she and Dolorosa were going off to look for the pair of you. Dolorosa pushed opened your bedroom door and Psiioniic set you down on the bed as lightly as he could before Dolorosa was commanding him to get bandages and other first aid like things.  
  
Dolorosa used her claws to make quick work of your clothes before using her training as a Jade to see if there any internal damage like bleeding and so on. She would rather have broken ribs then having to have to call the ambulance because you were bleeding on the inside.  Dolorosa looked up at Psiioniic who was keeping his eyes down as she took the supplies from him. “Hold her still for me Psiioniic.”  
  
Psiioniic nodded as he used his powers to keep you still as she started to crack things back into place and wrapping things up. Thankfully the door to your room rattled open as Disciple, Signless, and your mother tried to come in.  
  
Your mother was horrified by how you looked. Dolorosa not one for problems had kicked out your mother as she was in her way then Signless out so that he could keep to your upset and panicked mother.  
  
You were awake and alert has Dolorosa more or less shoved strong troll herbs down your throat thanks to Disciple. Psiioniic had settled into keep you awake, non-moving, and keeping you busy on thinking about other things then what they were doing. Psiioniic looked at your face as you were looking at him since he was sitting beside you on the chair as Disciple helped Dolorosa patch you up.  
  
You were aware as you could hear Signless was trying to help your upset mother function. Psiioniic gripped onto your hand tightly as he spoke asking you what had happen as he didn’t know how you ended up where you were as you didn’t have your phone. You whimpered as you told him what had happened which caused Psiioniic to snap at you. “You’re thaying you willingly ran into a poththible trap?! Why would you do thomething tho thtupid! You could’ve been killed or worthe if thhe didn’t bring me there.”  
  
You frowned at him as bloodshot e/c eye looking into red and blue ones. You struggled to catch your breath as you spoke. “Because the text said they were going to kill you if I didn’t go! I couldn’t chance that Psiioniic even if you’ve been a asshole and a prick to me and the others. You’re still my friend and I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you.” Psiioniic was about to speak when you blurred out a startling sentence. “But more then that it is because I love you! I’m flushed for you for so long! How can I let someone I love died on me when the goof doesn’t even know that.”  
  
Psiioniic was stunted silent as you started to cry. Dolorosa sighed before she grabbed him by the back of the shirt. “Get out and wait outside with Signless. It’s hard enough trying to fix her now she’s sobbing of all things. I’ll patch you up after.” Dolorosa pushed Psiioniic out your bedroom door before shutting it on him. What you had said rocked Psiioniic to his very core. You were flushed for him and he almost lost you because of it.  
  
Psiioniic stood there long enough that your mother got up and went to him. She gently placed a hand on his arm before leading him to the couch to sit. Psiioniic seemed to snap out of his stupor when she sat on the coffee table in front of him and wiped the dried fluids off his face with a warm cloth and Signless who was wrapping his hands from the small wounds he had gotten.  
  
He let them both do what they needed too till your mother spoke. “Signless told me that you were unconscious and Y/n was god knows somewhere and then she was attacked but you’ve got not a wound on you. Psiioniic what happened? Please tell me what happened to my baby girl.” Signless wanted to know as well as he heard up to the point of the troll egging him to find you before they culled you.  
  
Psiioniic responded the best he could from his now ex-flush hanging out to him beating the crap of the Grand Highblood. Psiioniic paused before he gave a deep frown; “I... Mth. L/n it’th all my fault I thhould have known better then to know thhe would keep her word to keep the otherth from hurting her and thethe two too. I... I withh I had put it to gather thoon... I could have-”  
  
Your mother shook her head as she held onto his hands and wept. “Thank you for saving her. Thank you Psiioniic.”

Psiioniic frowned he had never seen your mother cry before so it hurt him greatly. Psiioniic moved his hands before pulling her in close giving the human gesture of comfort. Signless placed his hand on Psiioniic’s arm in a troll gesture of comfort.  
  
It would be a long time before Dolorosa let your mother go in to see you. But she’d be seeing a lot more of you because you were now additional three weeks suspension after the school got wind of the fight. It took you with Dolorosa’s help only a week to heal from your physical injuries even if your ribs that were broken were going to take months but at least it you could move around. But the unfortunate part was you still had to get your homework from the school so you would drop by in the morning with Psiioniic who had to get his as well since he got two weeks for the fight. But during your suspension it was rather nice to get the group back and it seemed it was for the better.  
  
The time you both you and Psiioniic had to spend with each other was the best. It seemed that Disciple had forgive Psiioniic enough as well as he started to be the proper morial he should have been. Signless forgave him as soon as he heard why Psiioniic was acting the way he was and was upset that he wasn’t a better morial to see it or protect him from it.  
  
It was a while before you and Psiioniic started to act like proper love sick puppies for each other as well. It seemed your confession did much to sway the psionic user’s own heart it seemed he loved goodhearted females if anything. It was the last couple of days before you and Psiioniic would have to go back to school and Disciple said she had a treat for you but you both would have to get dressed to get it.  
  
At first you were hesitant as the last time she said that you were in a horrible situation with Psiioniic and Signless at the fair. Where she had placed you in a very short skirt with Signless who couldn’t look at you and Psiioniic who wouldn’t go near you but would try to start a fight with any person who got to close to you.  
  
Thankful you broken her down enough to get out that you and her were going on a double date type thing with Signless and Psiioniic. You were a bit hesitant with her when she had you put on a rather pretty d/c dress and h/c heels. Disciple was dress to impress as well in a lovely tight fitting olive and black dress with black high heels.  
  
Your mother was nice enough to drive you both to the restaurant where the boys had been waiting. You didn’t see Psiioniic at first because he had opened your door for you as Signless did for Disciple who was in the back.  
  
You turned at thank your mother for the drive. She winked at you before before leaning a little to look at the boys. “Remember no *hanky panky children. Just phone if me at work if you need me to pick you four up alright?”  
  
You blushed before clicking your tongue. “Good bye mother!”  
  
You shut the door as did Disciple chuckling. You heard Psiioniic mumble to Signless. “What’th hanky panky?”  
  
Signless mumbled in a answer; “Human teasing word for pailing Psii.”  
  
Psiioniic snickered as you looked at the car when you mother drove off. You looked to tell him not to snicker when you looked at him getting a really good look. You saw was Psiioniic fiddling with a human tailored suit it looked hot in it and in more ways then one.  
  
You turned your head at Disciple who looked like she was trying not to laugh but she was having a hard times as she was welling up in tears sadly Signless didn’t look any better. You sighed before offering Psiioniic a smile as he was taking the three of you to a troll friendly restaurant.  
  
Disciple let go of your arm to greet Signless as you greeted Psiioniic; “Well don’t you look handsome in that.”  
  
Psiioniic smiled a little before he spoke making you blush. “Thank you and you looked thtunning tonight Y/n.”  
  
He offered your his arm which you took as Signless spoke. “Shall we ladies?”  
  
You glanced over to Disciple mouthing ‘what’s going on?’ Disciple flashed you a full fanged smirk a clear sign she and Signless had done something. You narrowed your eyes as you all walked into the place.  
  
You glanced around the restaurant a little as the waiter spoke, “Reservation?”  
  
Psiioniic hummed; “Two tableth thide by thide under Captor and Vantas.”  
  
the waiter looked down at the sheet before nodding and grabbing Menus. “Right this way please.” You glanced at Psiioniic who wouldn’t even look at you other then to smile.  
  
As the waiter placed the menu’s down and left Psiioniic moved behind you and had moved puling your chair more you for you to sit down. You were a bit surprised as you sat down before he pushed you a bit into the table before sitting down himself. You glanced at both Signless and Disciple again before looking at Psiioniic who ordered you both water.  
  
You looked at him tilting your head before he cleared his throat. “Tho howth work going?”  
  
You smiled a little. “Alright for now; how’s your placement?”  
  
Psiioniic hummed a little answering. You both spoke lightly about things pausing of course to order meals but you were confused with Psiioniic as he was doing out of character gestures and things even more so when Signless would clear his throat.  
  
After a while the conversation seemed to repeat itself as he sounded like a bit of a human romance movie star. You seemed to give him a bit of a look confused on what he was doing. Disciple was giggling which had you look at her as she and Signless sat at the table beside you both. You sighed pinching the bridge of your nose in a stressful manner. “Psiioniic?”  
  
Psiioniic droned out a answer. “Did I tell you how lovely you look...”  
  
You looked up at him as his behavior seemed to click all of a sudden. “Psiioniic please tell me those two morial’s of ours didn’t make you watch ‘human courtship’ movies.”  
  
Psiioniic paused for a second before giving you a deadpanned look. “They weren’t human courtthhip movieth were they...”  
  
You shook your head giving a smile. “No they weren’t.”  
  
Psiioniic sighed as he leaned back onto the chair not having to keep a straight back. “How bad did I thcrew up my chanceth with you?”  
  
You chuckled; “Well... It’s still redeemable but first let’s get out of here and leave the romantic fools to themselves.” Psiioniic nodded before raising his hand asking for a check. You groaned shaking your head; “Psiioniic that’s only in movies too.”  
  
He frowned; “Theriouthly!”  
  
You had to stop a waiter and asked for the check and the food. As you both walked out of the restaurant and down the street Psiioniic had thankfully took off the suit jacket and had it behind him hooked on his finger as his one hand as draped over your shoulder as you both walked.  
  
You smiled and nudged him; “Let’s go get changed into more suitable clothes and we’ll head somewhere more our style my treat.”  
  
Psiioniic teased; “I don’t look thuitable?”  
  
You glanced up at him; “No you look drop dead handsome and hot but I don’t need others swooning over you. Besides as much as I love your hair gelled back it’s not you as well you don’t have a lick of yellow on you. And that’s just wrong.”  
  
Psiioniic laughed before his rubbed your shoulder with his hand. “Good then take that make up off your face you look weird with it on.”  
  
You gave a dry laugh as you both headed to the complex to get changed. After a quick wardrobe change and leaving your meal in the fridge and writing on the fridge board for your mother to tell her that you had dinner for her there. You had walked out to see Psiioniic waiting for you in more comfortable clothing.  
  
You giggled as he offered you his arm which you naturally accepted it as you leaned your head against his shoulder. “Such the gentle-troll Psiioniic. What you trying to do suck up for something huh?”  
  
Psiioniic smirked before answering. “Maybe I think we should go to that burger place on the edge of the park.”  
  
You hummed teasing a little in an airy and musical tone. “Well I don’t know Psiioniic...”  
  
Psiioniic smirked a little before doing the same then back at you; “It’d be like a picnic~”  
  
You giggled; “Well if you really want to go then I’ll have to cave in as long as it’s a picnic.”  
  
Psiioniic hummed from the back of his throat as he moved his hand so it draped for your shoulder instead. It was a quick walk to the park and to the food truck. You order what you and Psiioniic wanted before you both found a suitable place to sit. the grass wasn’t wet thankfully as you both sat on the ground with the drinks, burgers, and a shared portion of fires.  
  
You wasted no time in getting started onto your burger. Psiioniic picked at a couple fries before doing the same as you. He clicked his tongue as a glop of ketchup rolled down from your burger and onto your chin before falling onto the burger wrapping. You smiled as Psiioniic wiped the bright red glop off your chin before licking his thumb. “You theem to like that methth of a burger you got.”  
  
You nodded; “Wanna bite it’s good.” You chuckled as you offered Psiioniic a bit of your burger to try. He smirked as he did so before his face soured. You laughed seeing her had taken a bite out of some pickles in it. “Don’t like pickles do you?”  
  
Psiioniic stuck out his tongue at you as he swallowed. “That ith thour.”  
  
You laughed as he offered you a bit of his which you took. It was oddly plain nothing on it other then a little of cracked pepper and lettuce. “Wow that’s so bland Psiioniic.”  
  
Psiioniic hummed lightly. “Troll’th have more of a thenthitive tathte you know.”  
  
You scoffed; “Well then Disciple and Signless must be defective as the both get more pickles on there burgers then I do.”  
  
Psiioniic tsked rolling his eyes before he smiled at you as you both continued to eat. Once you both finished eating after you both started a fry fight with each other which ended with the seagulls being very happy. You some how ended up sitting in between Psiioniic’s legs as you both were looking up at the stars which he pointed out the different shapes and the history of them.  
  
You both were sitting there silently as you pulled his arms around you as they seemed to twitch like they unsure of where to go. It was during this that Psiioniic spoke gently. “Tho how do humanth really courtthhip each other?”  
  
You paused thinking about it. “Not much I’m afraid there’s no fancy way in doing it.” You leaned back against his chest before wrapping his arms around your waist more.  
  
Psiioniic hummed as he rested his chin on your head. “Then how do they know what quadrant there in.”  
  
You scoffed; “Because we don’t have them which makes things dreadfully confusing. But I think I know what quadrant we both want filled hopefully.”  
  
Psiioniic gave a smirk; “Oh and what ith that?”  
  
You smirked back; “the red one... But if you want black...”  
  
You knocked him back with your shoulders which he playfully fall back acting wounded before a tune like word came up from him. “Kinky~” You laughed before he grabbed you and pinned you under him a little as you both were laughing now.  
  
As you both settled down Psiioniic didn’t move from his spot over you. You blushed suddenly at the intimacy of it and looked away a little till you felt Psiioniic’s finger on your cheek moving your head to look at him. As you looked up at him Red and blue meet E/c eyes.  
  
The warming spring-summer air had the crickets chirping and the grass was lush with the new buds of life. Even though you were in the city you could see bits of stars and the round full moon which was hidden why the train that when by on the bridge which over the small river bridge. You closed your eyes a little as Psiioniic leaned in. You heart was thudding in your chest till your felt his nose bop your. “Butterfly kithth!”  
  
He rubbed his nose against yours causing you to laugh which you threw your hands over his shoulders before you wrapped them around his neck. You grabbed the back of his neck. “Oh just shut up and kiss me right you idiot.”  
  
Psiioniic gave a smug look before you both shared your first flush kiss. It was a bit odd but it was just right too. You being a bit inexperienced at it and Psiioniic being well acquainted with it he quickly showed you how to do it properly. But regardless of all that you knew then you would always hold that as a memory deep within your heart.  
  
It was a week or two later that you had finally returned to school as you forgot you were still under your previous suspension and everything seemed different. Humans stayed clear of you and trolls were more accepting of you then before. It was odd but you ignored it.  
  
The only true perk was that you and Psiioniic were in a red quadrant together and things seemed to go back to how they were in middle school. Psiioniic would tease you and be more lighthearted then when he was in the first two years of High-school. You knew he had his reasons but you were just glad he was back. the rest of the school was fine as well as did the summer.  
  
Life went on and you were still fantasizing about the outside world away from the fences that made up your life. You wondered what it would be like in the country. You heard of some who were lucky enough to escape out there and making it. Sometimes you and Signless would talk about it and wondered about endless dreams and possibilities you had done much of it since you were kids.  
  
You had laughed at him the one day as he said you two should let Disciple and Psiioniic know and to get away as soon as you all turned eighteen. “No we can’t you know why?” Signless shook his head. “I can’t leave my mother here and you can’t leave yours. Signless could you imagine how heartbroken they would be if we went missing or worse were killed for trying to escape?!”  
  
Signless had sighed agreeing but you both wouldn’t know how deadly your words would be. It was the starting of your final year of High-school both you and Psiioniic had just two weeks before you both turned eighteen and everything was great. You four were all planning to go to college together. Even though it was all in somewhat different fields it would be a nice transition.  
  
You knew your mother and Dolorosa were planning a bit of a bash for you and Psiioniic as you mother tipped you off just to make sure you dragged the three trolls to your place for the surprise. It was suppose to be the best day of your life, but it was one of the worst days of your life.  
  
You remembered you were in third period which was accounting. You hated accounting but your mother wanted you to take it because it was a good life skill. You remembered the intercom buzzing before calling you down to the office.  
  
You frowned before going out of the classroom with the shouts from the others saying you were in trouble. As you made it to the office you seen Signless coming through the troll hallway. You raised a eyebrow; “They call you too?”  
  
He nodded; “Yeah they said it was important. You think we got in trouble again?”  
  
You scoffed before clicking your tongue. “Most likely.”  
  
It seemed during that time it was you and Signless being called down a lot because you both were consistently doing stuff together after school which not a lot of folks like that. “Let’s go on and see what they said this time around.”  
  
Signless laughed as a little as he open the door for you. “After you M’lady.”  
  
Signless laughed as you did well you tried to swoon. “Oh such the gentle-troll why thank you good sir.”  
  
As you both filed in however you and Signless could feel the tension in the room. In front of you and Signless were two police officers and not just normal ones at that. It was the district police which wasn’t something to laugh at they had more then enough power to kill you and Signless without getting any backlash.  
  
As you looked at the district police who was looking at you. “Y/n L/n?”  
  
You nodded as you gulped loudly. You tried to think if you had done anything to invoke the fury of the district police. “Y-yes Sir?”  
  
The gentleman’s face fall before he sighed. “Is your mother M/n L/n?”  
  
You frowned; “yes, I’m sorry sir but what is this about?”  
  
He glanced at Signless who was looking at him unsure of why he was called. “You’re Signless Vantas yes? You were being raised by Dolorosa Maryam?”  
  
Signless nodded. “Yes sir but I am unsure of why we are here sir. Me and my friend here have done-”  
  
The policeman beside the other snapped; “Just tell them George! I want out of here, slug cuddlers make my skin itch.”  
  
You gave the other a dirty glare as the other spoke. “I would like to in form you both that both of your parents or parental unit have being killed in a car crash. We are currently investigating and interviewing the people who ran both of them over. It-”  
  
You did hear anything else as you just felt yourself black out when he said about your mother was killed. You weren’t aware then you had buckled to the floor and Signless wrapped his arms around you and had tugging you close him as you started to scream. You weren’t even aware of one teachers had gone to get Disciple for you and Psiioniic for Signless who was not fairing any better.  
  
When you did come too you weren’t in Disciple’s arms no you were in Psiioniic’s who was rocking you gently and shushing you. You moved your arms from where ever they were to his shirt clenching it.  
  
Psiioniic looked down at you as you spoke. “Psiioniic... My... My mother... My mommy...” Your voice was thick of sorrow and loneliness as it hit you. “What do I do now? Where do I go? I... I don’t even have money to bury her- I-I...”  
  
Psiioniic looked at you he didn’t know what to say. For a troll who was suppose to be a tough and bad ass he sounded emotional. “We’ll figure thomething out... You thtill have me and the otherth.... Everythingth going to be okay I promithe you.”  
  
You buried your face into his neck before you gave for him another heart-ranching sob. Psiioniic ran his hand down your back as he looked over at Disciple and Signless. Disciple was rocking Signless in her arms and murmuring into his ear-canal as his face was into her neck. Psiioniic looked up at the District officers with hatred. They needed information about the why part but that just turned his crank even more.  
  
The police looked at Psiioniic as he spoke at them even to Psiioniic’s ear-canals his words seemed to drip with angry and hatred. “Get. Out. You’ve done enough damage today you thupid fuckin pigth. It doethn’t take a geniuth to figure out why. Maybe if you all worked on the relationthhip between our kind and yourth, you wouldn’t have thith thhit go on. Now get out of here before I blatht you out of here.”  
  
They didn’t even test him on his threat as they left with no more then a a apology and a card to contact them. Between Disciple and Psiioniic they had figured out everything for the funeral to say neither you and Signless weren’t able to was an understatement.  
  
Disciple spend a lot of time at Signless’s as the agency that Dolorosa had worked for had setup for Signless to live in the apartment till he graduated. You were not so lucky you were giving till the end of the that month to get your whole life out of the apartment. Psiioniic had taken time off work to help you out with that as did Disciple.  
  
Signless was in the right enough mind to let you stay with him as you would have no where to go other wise though Disciple wanted you to stay with her because you were her morial. Psiioniic would have but he can’t let you stay with him no matter how much he wanted you too as there problem since he lived other psionic users.  
  
It took you a long time to snap out of your depression and almost stupor but with the the help of your morial and Psiioniic you did and got to be somewhat normal. Signless seen you once or twice act funny and he learned one evening why. Disciple and Psiioniic had left for the evening leaving you and Signless alone.  
  
You had invaded Signless’s room to bug the troll but you both ended up on his bed silent. As you and Signless laid side by side on his bed looking up at the ceiling. It wasn’t sexual or anything it was just for comfort. “Signless?”  
  
He hummed as you shifted up so you were looking at him on your one elbow. “Let’s run away all four of us.”  
  
Signless turned his head towards you. “And how would we do that without being killed?”  
  
He frowned as you slummed back onto the bed. He assumed you were quiet because you were thinking but when it for to long as Signless called at you again. “Y/n?”  
  
You sat up which caused him to shifted onto both of his elbows. You turned your head to him and for the first time he could see the reason Dolorosa told him to fear humans. They had a long bloody history of stubborn rebellion or ill fated idea’s. “I’ve been collecting and planning us running away since we were kids Signless.”  
  
Signless shifted up so he was sitting; “You have? Y/n I thought we were joking about it and you said we-!”  
  
You looked away from him as your hands balled into fists. “I was at first but I told my mom about it. Mother was even helping me with it she wanted me to go where it was safe and not be in this hell hole. I can finally hold down a job because no one cares about the differences between us.”  
  
Signless looked at you before he frowned; “What about your job or the others? How are we suppose to live Y/n?”  
  
You gave a somewhat bitter laugh as you spat. “You mean the job I’m getting fired from because I’m one of you guys.”  
  
You looked up at Signless who stared at you. “W-what do you mean because your one of us that you’re getting fired?”  
  
You looked down before telling the long and horrible secret you kept from them. “Signless human’s hate trolls and vice versa. The reason why I jump from job to job is because they see me hanging out with you, Disciple, and Psiioniic. Signless I get bully and discriminate against because I hang with you guys. Human’s might not judge others based on there blood but they judge on the color of one’s skin.”  
  
Signless opened his mouth before closing it he never knew that but it made somethings more understandable now that he thought about it. He reined in his thoughts as you moved yourself onto his lap as he felt the wetness of your tears on his skin which had him tense.  
  
You didn’t care much that he tensed under you as you wept into his shirt. “I just can’t to it anymore Signless... I just can’t be here anymore... Who’s next to die? Will it be you, Disciple, or Psiioniic! If we stay here we’ll lose more of our family...”  
  
Signless moved his one hand onto your back and stroked it gently in a there, there motion. It was a while till you calmed down enough were Signless could talk to you. He reassured you that you two were not going to lose Disciple or Psiioniic and that you’d both would talk about it with them to see what they thought about the idea and what you had planed so far.  
  
A couple days later that’s what Signless did he had called both Disciple and Psiioniic over as customary for the weekend and he laid out everything you had and you spoke about the plan that you had formulated at that point of time.  
  
Disciple was more then willing to go along with your idea but Psiioniic was hesitant at best. He was having a harder time leaving the city and he would think about it. You weren’t very happy about it but you understood his fears and worry as it was very dangerous to try this coo as normal it ends in either death or jail time for those who fail.  
  
Even though Psiioniic wasn’t fully in agreements about the whole thing you, Disciple, and Signless still plan and did what needed to be done. Psiioniic hadn’t thought much about it till one day when he was at his work placement.  
  
He and a couple other psionic users from around the district had been sent to work in construction. They had been lifting up pipes and feeding live wires through the streets. At the moment Psiioniic and three others were keeping some pipes in place as some humans worked on fixing them in.  
  
Psiioniic had zoned out enough till one of the trolls they called Ez had spoken up as he moved to pick up another pipe. “Damn look at the human female all sexy in that waitress outfit. She’s all up here and holding something I guess one of the males forgot there lunch.”  
  
One snorted as Psiioniic tried to keep his mouth shut as he worked one of the pipes into the holes; “I’d tap that even if she is human. I mean, you see those hips? Those are so grub laying hips but never mind those her bounce globs she got, a male could get lost in those.”  
  
The other Psiioniic standing there looked over before nodding in agreement before adding; “Still looking for her mate though. What do you think 3D?”  
  
Psiioniic sighed as he finally looked over to see what this female looked like. As Psiioniic turned he was surprised to be looking at you as you it seemed you had stopped by at the placement job holding his lunch.  
  
The older trolls glared at you lightly thinking you were here for some human. You seemed to be moving as if looking for him before smiling as you found him. You waved lightly before Psiioniic sighed as he took off his gloves and stuffed them in the back of his pocket. “I’m on break for a second!”  
  
He shouted loudly at the others who looked at him confused as he jogged over to you. A couple of trolls and humans jaw’s dropped seeing him lean down and kiss your forehead as he took the boxed lunch.  
  
The trolls could hear you telling him not to forget it again or he’ll starve as he was lucky you were on your way to work and noticed he forgot it. Psiioniic thanked you before saying he’d pick you up after work to walk you home. You ushered him down again as you kissed his cheek before running off to work as you were in a dangerous job site at the moment.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Psiioniic waved at you as he stood there before placing it with the other lunches before he put his gloves back on moving back to his spot to help lift the pipes and hold them in place for the others to wield close.   
  
The three psionic users he was working with looked at him wide eyed before blushing as they were talking about his human. Psiioniic slide his eyes over before commenting. “Thtop drooling all over my fluthh mate and do your job.”   
  
The other trolls seemed to nodded nervously as they got to work. Psiioniic didn’t think about it much after that. It wasn’t till lunch that the event resurfaced again. Psiioniic had sat on the bench as the three form earlier sat with him. They were the only couple of the other psionic users who weren’t disgusted by what happened earlier. They were curious as well on what his lunch looked like. You had packed him a rather psionic user friendly lunch being plain foods and high in starches. “Aw your tiny human is flush for you how cute.” Ez fluttered his eyes at him.  
  
Psiioniic laughs lightly; “At leatht I’m getting my red quadrant filled unlike thome other troll before me.”   
  
The trolls snickered at Psiioniic and himself. Blazing asks Psiioniic who was trying to eat his lunch before the time was over. “So what’s it like with a human?”   
  
Psiioniic who arches an eyebrow as he starts on the strawberry jam sandwich. “In what way?”   
  
The troll smirks. “You know-” he wiggles his eyebrows lightly.   
  
Psiioniic gulped loudly turning a bit yellow. “Oh man that’th kinky thhit there.” The couple trolls near him laugh as Psiioniic was honest enough with them. “I don’t know we’ve not you know done that kinky thhit yet.” The three awed lightly before starting to imagine what it would be like with a human. Psiioniic zoned out of there conversion rather quick or suffer from his own imagination. Other then that the time went on pretty quick for Psiioniic.   
  
As the whistled blew for the end of the day Psiioniic started getting ready to pick you up from work. He had slammed closed his locker when Seth the project troll for the psionic user stopped by. “Psiioniic in my office now.”   
  
Psiioniic nodded; “Sure Seth I’ll be right there.” Psiioniic finished tying his shoes and slide on his signature glasses before heading over to the portable office.   
  
As Psiioniic got to the office he frowned as the troll who oversee’s him called him in to his office was sitting there with a hard look. Psiioniic wasn’t sure why he was being called in as he hadn’t done anything wrong so he figured it might be to offer him a full time job after school was finished. He didn’t know how wrong he was. “Theth you wanted to thee me?”   
  
Seth seemed to gesture to him to sit. “Sit down Psiioniic we have something to take about.”   
  
Psiioniic sat onto the chair before sighing. “What’th thith about?”   
  
Seth seemed to sigh before leaning back in his chair. “You’re being pinked slipped Psiioniic. Your servers are no longer required we’ll inform your school to transfer you to another work location.”   
  
Psiioniic looked at him baffled yesterday they were saying they wanted him to stay longer. “What’th the change for? Why am I being kicked out?” Psiioniic seemed to pause. “Ith it becauthe Y/n came on thite? Look I’m thorry about that I’ll tell her not to do it again. I mean everyone elthe’th mateth come on thite tho I don’t thee the problem-”   
  
Seth gave a disgusted sound. “They at least stand with the same species. Our company will not stand for such, such... Distasteful and slanderous behaviors from our employees. I will be termination your contact with as as well I will leave this off your work record saying we had to get rid of some trolls. That is all i will do since you were one of the best psionic users I have seen in a long time. Maybe you should take this time to think about the means of your quadrant with the...” The troll slurred the words as if he left a bad taste in his mouth. “Human before getting a new job. You may leave now.”   
  
Psiioniic huffed before he stormed out of the office not before slamming the door closed behind him. Psiioniic had stormed his way to a park to cool down. Unfortunately all that did was stir him up and stew about what had happened. His phone chirped loudly signaling him that he had to go pick you up from work. Psiioniic never liked the fact you would walk to Signless’s on your own. It unnerved him after what happened to Dolorosa and your mother. Psiioniic moved from his spot and stalked his way to your work.   
  
You meanwhile had just finished washing the last plate and had washed the last machine. Molly as far as you knew was suppose to be stalking the chairs and turning the sign to show that the place was done for the night. You were wrapping up the left over food to take to Signless’s for you, him, Psiioniic, and Disciple till you heard a co-worker of your shirked in surprise which had you go to the front. “Molly? What’s wrong?”   
  
The human girl had her hand to her chest panting. “S-sorry this troll scared the socks off me.”   
  
She looked behind her which you followed to see Psiioniic leaning against the lamp post with a angry look on his face. His tone was deep as he barked at you “You done work yet?”   
  
You frowned lightly in worry. “Yeah sorry one second. I didn’t know I went over. Let me just grab the left overs us and we’ll go." Psiioniic nodded as you moved back into the shop taking off your apron and grabbing that nights dinner you had taken from the clean up. You also taken the key off your belt so that Molly could lock up the shop. You quickly through your apron on the hook before grabbing the wrapped food and scurried out of the building where Molly was looking at Psiioniic with a scared and grimaced face like he was going to attack her.   
  
You looked at Psiioniic who was glaring at her with his arms crossed. You smiled before handing him the food which he snapped up. You rolled your eyes lightly before speaking to Molly as you left. “Hey don’t worry about him he gets cranky when he’s hungry.” You winked to Psiioniic who sighed and offered you his arm to take. Molly looked at you surprised as you wrapped your arm around his and intertwined your fingers. “Night Molly see you tomorrow! Don’t forget to lock the back door too!”   
  
You waved a little till you had gotten down the block and she disappeared from view. When you were far enough away you turned your sights on your angry boyfriend. You licked your lips nervously as you both walked away. You didn’t know why but you apologized to him figuring he was a bit upset of having to wait for you. “I’m sorry you had to wait Psii I didn’t mean to make you wait so long... Or is it because I stop off at your work?” You panicked a little. “I’m sorry I should have called you a head of time to make sure ti was okay I didn’t mean to get you in-”   
  
Psiioniic whipped his head and glared at you which shut you up and turn your head away. Psiioniic frowned before sighing. “Thorry I didn’t mean to glare. I’m not angry at you. It’th jutht I’m angry at work thome thhit happened today after you left.”   
  
He paused as he shook his head. You glanced a little at him before tightening your grip on his arm before offering a brief understanding smile. “You want to talk about it?”   
  
Psiioniic seemed to stare at you before he spoke; “After thupper...”   
  
You nodded lightly and you both didn’t speak for the rest of the walk home. Even when you both got to Signless’s place Psiioniic was still quiet which unnerved you greatly. He would be flirting and bugging you about sexual stuff as both Disciple and Signless’s weren’t home.   
  
You finished putting away the food before popping your head out from the kitchen. “You want anything to eat?” Psiioniic glanced up at you and shook his head. You sighed before settling down beside him on the couch. You teased a little at him hopefully to get him going. “Alright Big Bird, what’s going on? What happen at work that’s got you all depressed like.” Psiioniic looked down at his hands as if he wasn’t sure if he should tell you or not. You frowned as you laced a hand on his leg as reassurance. “Psiioniic?”   
  
Psiioniic seemed to sigh losing the battle within himself. “I... I got the pink thlip today at work.”   
  
You frowned they couldn’t fire him they had everything set up to take Psiioniic into the company after graduation as it was a job placement too. But they seemed to like Psiioniic so much they were offering him so money well at the job a cut of what the real works get. You frowned; “Why did you get cut? What happened?! I thought they liked you?”   
  
Psiioniic nodded; “They did till they theen me with you.”   
  
Psiioniic looked away as your face dropped. “Oh...” You moved your hand away from his leg. “So it is my fault I should have known better. Fuck, I’m so sorry...” Psiioniic grunted lightly before you both were silent for a second before you spoke. “S-so you don’t want to be matespirits anymore?”   
  
Psiioniic jerked his head up as you weren’t looking at him. “What?! No! Why would you even think that Y/n?!”   
  
You gave him a little bit of a glance. “Well if you and I weren’t matespirits anymore then you could get your job back right? Your happy there with them and they seemed to be really good with you.”   
  
Psiioniic sighed in disbelieved. “Y/n, you’re a thillietht human I know. Your fluthh tellth you he lotht hith job and you thay let’th end the quadrant tho he can get hith job back. You really think they’d take me back know they know I’m an ap- human lover?”   
  
You frowned before shaking your head. “I... I just want to do what’s best for you. That’s what mates do right?”   
  
Psiioniic paused before nodding slightly. “ Do you want to know what I want Y/n?” You nodded as you felt his arms move around you as Psiioniic growled as he gathered you onto his lap. “I wanted to fucking zap their aththeth. How dare they act like your thome thort of ditheathe.”   
  
You raised your forehead against his in a comforting gesture as your wrapped your arms around his neck. “Hey, don’t worry about it. I’m sorry I caused you to lost your job like that. I’ll make sure I call next time or get Disciple to drop it off so you don’t get in trouble.”   
  
Psiioniic moved his head against from yours; “That’th not the point Y/n! Why doeth it matter if I have a human matethpirit or not?”   
  
He looked at you for a moment to see it in your eyes. Your eyes flickered from understanding to sorrow. You closed your eyes before shaking your head. “Because they hate each other. Humans and trolls hate each other ever since the beginning. To many rebellions and wars stained the ties of friendships. We co-exist together on one planet but that does mean either have to like each other. Why else do you think they separate us?”   
  
Psiioniic opened his mouth before closing it. You were right he didn’t like that but you were right. It was the reason they made the Districts in the beginning to keep the two races separate from each other but on the way it changed to social class as the rich of both species didn’t want the poor near them.   
  
He could see your appeal for the outside of the district. Maybe it was different there, maybe it was better but was it just as safe. It was the rural are’s that often have wars in them. It was safe in the district well as safe as it could be. Psiioniic rested his head on your chest as he sighed holding you closer.   
  
You laid your head carefully on his head being mindful of those killer horns of his as you played with the ends of his hair and ears lightly. You had a bit of fun watching his ear’s flick like a cats as you traced the outer edge of them. You felt Psiioniic sigh against you before he spoke. “Are you dithtracting me from thinking or are you being a thilly human again?”   
  
You hummed; “I don’t know but your ears are the best! They flick like cat ears I though Disciples only did that!”   
  
You giggled lightly as Psiioniic seemed to look at you unamused about it. You were distracting him and he didn’t mind it. “Pleathe I’m nothing like that feline processed troll.”   
  
He rolled his eyes as you huffed; “Hey watch it that’s my morial your talking about.”   
  
Psiioniic smirked; “Oh? Tho your the crazy and dangerouth half?”   
  
You scoffed; “Says the pot to the kettle!”   
  
You and Psiioniic glanced at each other before you laughed. Psiioniic growled at you playfully; “I’ll thhow you crazy human.” Psiioniic caught your lips with his in a teasing action. You returned to teasing kiss of your own before backing away breathless. Your ear’s pounded with your heartbeat as he laughed. “Thee that’s crazy.”   
  
You giggled as you tried to settle your heart down even though it was hard as you both were alone and you were in his lap. You shook your head lightly. “No that’s not crazy enough sorry.”   
  
Psiioniic’s eyebrows flicked lightly before he smiled in the lazy way. “Oh really? Well then my tiny matethpirite what’th crazy to you?”   
  
You blushed as you spoke you couldn’t sound anymore corny to your own ears. “Crazy is to full in love or flush with you and love it.”   
  
Psiioniic’s eyes soften as he scoffed. “Yeah that’th crazy but I guess then were both pretty crazy then.”   
  
You giggled; “Let’s do something really crazy then...”   
  
Psiioniic played along as you licked your lips. “What kind of crazy?”   
  
You gripped onto his shoulders before leaning in close to his ear. Psiioniic waited for you to whisper whatever you were going to say but you flicked your tongue against his ear and nipped it.   
  
Psiioniic blushed bright yellow that he wasn’t waiting for. “Challenge accepted!”   
  
You laughed a little as you both goofed around on the couch till he caught your lips with his. It was gentler then what you thought it would be. You returned the kiss with passion instead of this gentleness. You both had worked yourselves up when you were goofing around. Psiioniic didn’t seem to mind as his forked tongue flicked against your lips lightly asking for entrance.   
  
You allowed it through as you made a move to breath. You both ended up in a hormone fueled make-out session. As you both broke to breath and start again your bodies rolled and rubbed against each other. Each mapped out the other because the intense filling of needing flesh against flesh and bearing ones love for each other took over.   
  
Psiioniic’s hands groped your bottom as he rolled his hips with you as you moved against him asking for more. He purred from the deepest part of his chest which caused his chest to vibrate against yours in your unvoiced question.   
  
You hummed lightly breaking away from the kiss to trace his one ear again. Psiioniic shivered as his ear flicked trying to dispel your finger away. Psiioniic growled lightly as he used your distracting to attack your neck with kissing and hickey marks.   
  
You mewed lightly at him as your muscles trembled in want. “Please...”   
  
Psiioniic’s eyes gleamed lightly at you before he gave you a full fanged smile. “Well you athk tho nicely human...” He moved to your ear and whispered gently. “Thteady now...”   
  
You gripped his shoulders as he took his hands off you and slipped them up your shirt and unhooked you bra before taking both off. You blushed heavily at him as he moved his head to get a good look at you as his hands traced your s/c skin. He looked hungry to you ravenous even.   
  
You had to sigh as his cooler lips touched your skin causing goose-bumps to form. Psiioniic knew in the back of his mind that he had to take this slow and gently with you. Unlike trolls who had tougher skin and no really need for foreplay humans needed it it was part of there pailing ritual well from what *Troogle told him anyways.   
  
Psiioniic seemed to jolt back from his mind when he felt you tug on his pants with a smothering look. He patted your hands away to unzip them but keeping them on as he knew you could see what was withering inside his boxers. You fussed lightly which Psiioniic quietly stopped you with a deep rumbling kiss.   
  
You hummed into his kiss trying to sneak you hands back down to touch and feel which was when he used his psionic’s to keep your hands together and above your head. Psiioniic broke away from the kiss so you both could breathe but you seemed to follow him wanting more.   
  
Psiioniic smirked for a second as he undid your pants and slide his hand down your pants. You jerked making a whimpering sound at him which he kissed you under your jaw and shoulders as he balanced you in his lap. You leaned a bit front and spread your tights a bit more as his fingers touched your mount.   
  
He purred as you gasp as he teased you lightly with a finger. You shivered as he brushed his thumb against your small bundle of nerves as a finger slit against your entrance.   
  
Psiioniic made a smothered and sexy laugh as you tighten your legs against him. So he pulled his hand away from you which you whined in need at him. You chirped at him unhappy and flustered he was playing with you again. He did that once a while just get you flustered enough then left you high and dry to finish yourself.   
  
Psiioniic kissed your cheek lightly before he moved looking at his fingers when he smirked. You blushed as you could see that they were slightly sticky from your fluids. “Theemth thomeone ith ready. All thicky and thweet... Like honey but maybe next time I’ll get a tathte.”   
  
You sighed in relief as you felt Psiioniic’s psionics push you back onto the couch so you were leaned against the arm of the couch facing him. As his head moved down your collarbone and to your chest as his hands slipped your pants and underwear down so it was at your just a little tug down and you’d be fully exposed.   
  
You tensed slightly and gave a groan of pleasure as his forked tongue flicked your nipple that was straining for his attention. You pulled at your hands in his psionic binds as you ached to touch him. As Psiioniic rested his face against the valley of your stomach he curled up slightly trying to pull his boxers and pants down far enough to try and mate you.   
  
You on the other hand trembled as you felt his breath on your stomach and the rustle of clothes. You closed your eyes as he moved your legs up some but you fluttered open your eyes feeling someone else breath on your face as Psiioniic’s as at the ends of your breasts.   
  
You looked to find Disciple’s olive eyes looking at you as she was inches from your face. You jerked before you screamed well Disciple just avoided a headbutt. When you jerked Psiioniic jerked back as well thinking he had done something which unbalanced the pair of you.   
  
You and Psiioniic yelped in surprise breaking apart as you both tumbled onto the floor not without hurting yourselves in the process as you could hear Disciple laughing. “See told mew that would break them apart.”   
  
Signless looked at his mate before the both of you as you squeaked; “Disciple!”   
  
Disciple twitched at you as she pointed at your chest. “Mew may want to cover those Y/n and mew are in the living room getting mewr pailing down so it’s mewr own fault.”   
  
You blushed wrapping your arms around your chest as Signless looked away again blushing himself. Psiioniic groaned under you as he cursed at Disciple under his breath but his hands were at your waist kneading it lightly as if urging you to be careful as he was unsheathed.   
  
You huffed as both males were in disbelieve as you and Disciple started to argue; “I’ve walked in more then one to Signless having you bent over the couch so don’t try it or do I need to tell them about the time that you-”   
  
It was Disciple’s turn to blush as she hissed at you. “Don’t say another word or mew’ll regret it!”   
  
You both sized each other up before you smiled. You kept yourself covered as you wiggled a finger at her. “For you Disciple but you never do that again we’ll see who regrets what.”   
  
You both did a glance off till Disciple snickered as did you. Both males couldn’t really look away from neither of you even more so when you spoke. “Can you take Signless away he looks like he’s about to have a major nosebleed all over the floor and I don’t think flashing him again wouldn't do any good. And I’m sure Psiioniic would like me to get off his lap as he would stop poking and wiggling against me and his pants.”   
  
Signless and Psiioniic choked in embarrassment as neither were good with that kind of stuff with each other even as morials. You and Disciple snickered as she grabbed Signless’s hand. “Mew got ten minutes and mew both better be dressed. Or I’m getting the hose.”   
  
You waved one hand to protect yourself. Disciple and Signless stumbled into his bedroom and you both waited till you heard the door click shut before you moved. You sighed as you moved carefully off his lap. “Of course they have to interrupt. Can’t let Y/n and Psiioniic have there couple time heaven forbid we act like normal couples.”   
  
Psiioniic shifted up and kissed your bare shoulder lightly which caused you to sigh. “I’m going to the bathroom can you give me some of my spares I left here? I’m soaked through...”   
  
You nodded as you got up and pulled on your shirt you had to change your own as well. “Sure just don’t use all the hot water.” Psiioniic hummed as you got off his lap to head to your bedroom which was ironically his old bedroom. Let’s just say after that night you got a pail safety talk from Disciple.   
  
It had been a couple days since you interrupted night with Psiioniic when it seemed he agreed to go along with the plan as now there was nothing really here for him and after what happened at his work it wasn’t like he was going to be out anything. You were both happy and disheartened to hear that. But you had finished gathering all you needed for the plan and decided it was best to inform they all of the final plan.   
  
You could feel the three trolls look at you as you showed them on the town map what was happening and how it was happening and the tight time you had for a window of opportunity to get out. “We’ll do it on the summer annual district festival as the district police will be out on force there and there’ll be very little to react to us.” You flipped open books and time charts as you had planed everything you all needed to do plus back up plans from B to Z and them some.   
  
Signless looked at you as he spoke amazed you pulled everything off thus far. “So how much time to we have left? We graduate in three weeks then we lose our home.”   
  
You looked at the map before bluntly speaking. “Two week’s at some so take only the things you can carry cause I don’t know how this is going to pay out. Leave everything else to me.”   
  
The three nodded as it seemed like that all was needed to be said. What the three didn’t know was what you had planned to keep the district police off you. But Signless and Psiioniic had somewhat found out one night within that two weeks.   
  
As Signless had gone out to Disciple’s for a sleep over as she was having troubles deciding what to pack. So it left you home alone to do what you needed to not that he knew or Disciple. You were waiting for some time alone in the apartment to make your items. You didn’t know how much of a bad mistake it was mixing chemical’s together in a closed apartment.   
  
Signless didn’t know what you did that night when he slept the night at Disciple’s foster home but when he had returned home only to find that you had all the windows open and you were sitting outside looking ill to the point that he wanted to take you to the Hospital.   
  
You even stopped him from going inside the apartment. “D-don’t go... Urgh... In there...”   
  
Signless looked at you worried as you reached your hand up in a silent ask to get him to help you up. Signless gripped your hand before lifting you up onto your feet. You seemed to balance yourself as Signless held onto your arm. “Let’s go out for breakfast and you can tell me about your date... My treat...” You groaned again as if the though of food did little for your stomach.   
  
Signless question you lightly as he got a good whiff of you and your clothes. “Oh Gog’s what were you doing in there? You reek of cleaning supplies and ammonia. Are you okay? I don’t think we should go out if your like this. Maybe I should asked Psiioniic to let you sleep whatever illness you have at his house. Maybe even steal some of his clothes...”   
  
You made a rather interesting sound before leaning on him. “I’m going to be sick...”   
  
Signless shouted as you puked your guts out all over his clean clothes and shoes. Signless looked at you then his clothes. “Wonderful... Simply wonderful.”   
  
Signless sighed as he helped you steady yourself as he walked with you. He spoke more to himself then you. “I just hope the bus driver will let us on the bus with this mess...”   
  
Luckily you both had gotten a nice bus driver who let you both on the bus Signless thanked whatever Gog’s and gods there were that you didn’t puke on the bus. But after the bus was a whole different story. Signless glanced around as some trolls passerby the two of you as you were hunched over in the alleyway. Signless shivered in disgusted as you went from puking up red to yellow then orange.   
  
He tried to joke a little as he seen what was whole slices of tangerines in the mix. “W-when did you eat tangerines last?!”   
  
You groaned; “A couple of weeks ago why?”   
  
Signless shook his shows lightly. “There on my shoe next time, chew the darn things Y/n.” You flashed him a A-okay hand gesture before heaving again. Signless helped collect you up enough to walk as there were to many trolls stopping to look at you.   
  
As you walked it didn’t much of a difference you still drew attention to you. More then once you gave Signless a heart attack by saying to him; “I’mma having ya babe bumble bees!” Signless could find the amusement in it as he knew you were talking about Psiioniic hopefully.   
  
Signless hummed as he dragged you to Psiioniic’s foster house. It was a three level old brick apartment building all bed rooms only two living rooms and one kitchen which is run by one elderly Jade. Let’s just say it was a zoo to say the least when dinner was ready.   
  
Signless pulled you up to the door and knocked on it. the door opened to show one of the more younger trolls looking at the pair of you. His eyes were full yellow meaning he had or shared the psionic ability. “What do you... Ah... Wow does she normally change color like that?”

Signless looked at you to see you were turning a bit green in the face. “Not normally... Look is Psiioniic in? He’s one of the older boys mostly at the moment in the living cheating at gaming. Can you get him say Signless and Y/n.”   
  
the child shrugged as he spoke; “Your funeral.”   
  
He shut the door before going what he was told. It wasn’t more then a heart beat later he heard shouting and cursing. Signless shifted you little as the color seemed to drain back to a sickly pale s/c color.   
  
Psiioniic wasn’t the happiest person when came to the door to see you slumped over Signless’s shoulder covered in puke and smelt of chemicals while Signless who was giving a sheepish looked as he was covered in your puke.   
  
Psiioniic’s eyes narrowed as he wanted to know why he would bring you here of all places.“I would have taken her to Disciple’s but one she’s at work for the night and two she had her one visit last night with me so no morials alone over night and three she is your matespirit after all...”   
  
Psiioniic took bite back not that he was angry just frustrated. “Why bring her here you have your own home.”   
  
Signless bite at his lip. “If you think she smells this bad I don’t think I can walk into room. She was waiting outside when I came home... So if it’s over powering to her nose...”   
  
Psiioniic sighed rubbing his eyes stressed before he made a gesture for Signless to wait one second before he closed the door.   
  
There was sounds of foot steps leading away from the door. Signless looked at you as you groaned making that horrible reeving sound. Signless panicked. “Y/n hold it in please don’t puke on their front steps...”   
  
You made a dry chuckle sound as you spoke dryly. “I’ll puke on Psiioniic then...”   
  
Signless huffed out in a laugh. “Yes, because I reek enough of you. I bet Disciple wouldn’t even touch me now.”   
  
You really didn’t get to say anything when the door opened again and Psiioniic stepped out. “Alright jutht thith once we got to hurry before mother fun killer cometh to thee what that wath.”   
  
Psiioniic moved to beside you as Signless was thankfully to release you. As you three were busy there were a couple of wigglers looking from the door frame as well as older ones as Psiioniic moved to take you from Signless. Psiioniic looked at you before shaking his head. You rolled your head lightly; “I though it would be a bee shaped house...”   
  
Signless snorted looking away with a smirk as Psiioniic gave you a deadpan look before sighing. You grumbled as Psiioniic jerked you up into his arms with his psionics.   
  
Signless went from amusement to dread as he went to stop the mustard blood but he was to late to stop him when you did puke up onto Psiioniic who just held you pausing before he made a face and sucked his fangs as the others in the door way snorted in laughter.   
  
You had a sad sound as you rasped out; “At least it’s not the front step...” Signless sighed; “Yes at least it’s not...”   
  
Psiioniic grumbled as he moved through the door with Signless at his heels. Psiioniic couldn’t even get to the stairs before he was stopped by the Jade he was trying to avoid. “And what do you think your doing?! Why is that human in this apartment or that mutant for that matter?! You know the- why are all three of you covered in puke.”   
  
One of the wigglers spoke. “The Ape throw up Jade mother! It was all pretty colors.” One of the older ones snickered; “Taste the rainbow and puke the rainbow!”   
  
A couple of the ones standing there laughed as Psiioniic hissed at them. “Quiet!”   
  
The others quickly closed there mouths as Psiioniic spoke to his foster Jade. “Thith ape here is my matethpirit thhe liveth with my morial.” He motions his hands to you then to Signless. “Thhe sick with thomething and they got kicked of there home ath the place ith being fumed. He would have taken her to the human care office building but either have the money to do that. Tho he brought here ath he doeth know how where to go. It’th jutht for a few hourth Jade Mother.”   
  
The Jade wrinkled her noses; “She has family doesn’t she? Ape’s always have big families take here there.”   
  
Signless spoke up; “She doesn’t, she is an orphan and so am I. Please Jade mother this was the last spot on my list that I would ever take her please.”   
  
Signless seemed to strike a cord in the Jade of course it did it was the reason why there was a troll foster care there were to many grub orphans either abandon or because the female had past on.   
  
The Jade sighed, “Alright fine but get them washed and dress. Please do try to keep the puke from getting on the carpet and titles. I’ll grab my kit and fine out what’s wrong with her as well.”   
  
Psiioniic bowed lightly as did Signless who apologized and thanked the Jade profusely. Signless scanned the place as Psiioniic moved up the stairs two at a time before getting into the bathroom and ushered him inside as well. It was a bit awkward to say the least only really because Signless was there.   
  
For Psiioniic he’d seen you naked more then once and even so you both had showered together once or twice to save time on showering. But with Signless there it was chaotic at most as it wasn’t like you could all strip and hop into the shower at once because the tub wasn’t big enough and currently you were having a love affair with the toilet. Psiioniic hummed; “Why don’t you get a thhower Thign and I’ll go get us some clothes.”   
  
Psiioniic stripped his shirt which you thrown up on and thrown it in the tub so whatever water there would wash it out. Signless nodded before they went to work. Signless did the same thing knowing there was no way he was going to get his clothes back as they reeked of vomit and chemicals.   
  
He eyed you carefully when Psiioniic left by not fully closing the shower curtain to keep an eye on you because the last thing he needed you to do is choke on something or past out onto the floor. Thankfully Signless finished washing himself off as Psiioniic came back in with some clothes and a small square bucket for the clothes. “Through your thtuff in here.”   
  
Signless nodded as he did and chucked Psiioniic’s shirt in there as well before grabbing a shirt and pants from Psiioniic’s hands. Psiioniic smirked at him as he slipped on his clothes. “You remember where my room ith?”   
  
Signless nodded; “Yes I do Psiioniic but do you need help?”   
  
Psiioniic shook his head. “Naw just go make my bed human nest.”   
  
Signless scoffed in a laugh as he got went to go do that. Psiioniic had you undressed, cleaned, and redressed in his clothes by the time Signless had made a good human nest out of the Psiioniic’s blankets and bed and just as Psiioniic tucked you into his bed his door opened again to see the Jade mother with a small hand medical bag it nearly looked identical to the one Dolorosa had.   
  
Signless and Psiioniic moved as she checked you over to make sure you did have a deadly human disease that could kill everyone here as she had little grubs here and didn’t need a diseased human to pass them anything.   
  
As she checked you out felt around for a fever and so you her fingers brushed the side of your cheek which caused you hummed lightly as you slide open your tried eyes a little to see Jade ones looking back. You gave a odd smile at her as you mumbled Dolorosa’s name lightly.   
  
Confusing the Jade with another out of delirium is what she figured. the older Jade seemed to pause before patting your head lightly in a motherly gesture. You sighed before pulling yourself into a ball to sleep this off. the Jade looked at you before letting you go to sleep on Psiioniic’s sad twin bed as she straighten herself up. “She just has food and fume poisoning from whatever she ate and the cleaning products most likely cleaning up whatever she eat. She’ll be right as rain in the a couple of hours. Unfortunately your clothes are a right off there is no amount of washing or scrubbing that could be down to save these. So I don’t know what your wearing home but it wouldn’t be his clothes or these ones.”   
  
Signless nodded as the Jade stormed off not to happy with the fact you and he were there. Signless sighed as he spoke; “I’ll contact Disciple see if she can’t do a run over here on her break or something...”   
  
Psiioniic hummed as he sat on his bed with you curled up into a ball. Psiioniic rubbed your back lightly before looking at Signless. “Thank’th for bring her over Thign.”   
  
Signless smiled before nodding as he looked at his phone getting a ring back from Disciple. Both trolls sat there in somewhat silence enjoying each others company both waking for you to wake up and for Disciple to drop off clothes.   
  
As well within a couple of hours the Jade was right you were just fine. You seemed confused at first were you were but seeing Psiioniic and Signless you were settled knowing you were somewhere safe. Psiioniic watched you sit up looking at them. “Look who’th finally up you done puking out your gutth?”   
  
You hummed before moving to rest your head onto his lap. Psiioniic snickered as he brushed your hair lightly being a bit careful with his sharp claws. Signless smiled as you spoke; “That explains why my mouth taste like death and I’m in your pants.”   
  
Psiioniic snorted; “Yeah or maybe you were double teamed.”   
  
You snorted as Signless blushed as he shouted; “Psiioniic that’s uncalled for and rude! You know that-” Psiioniic zoned out from the lecture that Signless was giving him as he was looking at you. You did look good in his clothes as they were big on you since you were smaller then him.   
  
You seemed to had fallen back asleep till there was a knock on the door. “Psiioniic Captor the Olive blood of the mutant is here with clothes.”   
  
Psiioniic spoke up as he moved carefully. “Thankth Mother Vilioo!” He looked at Signless; “I’ll be right back with Disciple.” Signless nodded as Psiioniic moved out of his room closing the door.   
  
It wasn’t more then a couple of minutes before Psiioniic came back with Disciple holding a bag of clothes she had of Signless and some of her clothes for you. She seemed happy to see you look up a little at her having had been woken up by Signless who nudged you. And after a quick clothing change Disciple was more then happy to help you and Signless out for the night.   
  
She didn’t want you or Signless to go home if it was a death trap from how bad Signless said that the smell was from outside was but fortunately her foster home allowed it. they were more lent then both Disciple and Signless thought but only because that you were Disciple’s morial that they allowed it.   
  
And with that all settled Psiioniic was relieved that he wouldn’t have to ask for you to stay the night not because of the Jade mother but because of the other trolls psionic users here. Some of the younger trolls were very dangerous as they hadn’t learn to control there power yet among other reasons. You were thankful as well because this meant no one would have to find out what you really did that night.   
  
It had been nearly a week and a half since then and it was the eve of the festival. Signless and you both finished packing what you need too but he was eyeing you as you came out with two bags. Your normal school back and a duffle bag the seemed to like there was glass in there. Signless pulled the strips on his bag as you both walked out onto the landing.   
  
He looked at you he could see you scanning and memorizing the unit. Signless was gently in his call. “Y/n?”   
  
You stood there as Psiioniic and Disciple came up to met you both. the three watched as you closed the door before locking it and placing the keys in your pocket. You leaned in placing your head on the door before mumbling then breaking away. “Let’s go.”   
  
They nodded as you sighed deeply before you three took off leaving your homes for the final time. It was easy to get through the first two parts of the plan but the last part was testing how much the others trusted you. You four had gotten so far before you split up. You spend the boys down the easier path way before you and Disciple moved.   
  
You four split up because you knew you all were going to trip the alarms they had for runaway's. It was impossible not too as there was alarm traps everywhere. You and Disciple ducked into an alleyway as you both heard the boys trip there alarm just before Disciple trip yours. Disciple seemed to panic as you both ran.   
  
You ran purposely slower and left trials so the cops followed you both instead. As you got so far into the alleyway as you stopped following Disciple as you started to tied a bandanna around your face before pushing Disciple who came back to get you to follow but you shouted at her; “Go!” Disciple looked at you as you opened the spare bag you had shaking the glass bottles and pulling your chemical goggles onto your eyes. “Run Disciple! Keep the boys away from here! I need to shake these guys off us.”   
  
Disciple looked at you before nodding as she jumped back before running to the boys who were head. You moved behind her a little to cover her as you heard the sound of feet pounding rounded behind the part of you. What you were doing was trying to get the district police to full go through the narrow channel of the alleyway.   
  
You purposely moved slowed down before hiding behind the dumpster which had the others stop as one out of four wasn’t pay even more so if that one catch was human as trolls would be reported faster then a human would. “Come out with your hands up!”   
  
You huffed lightly as you shouted; “No!” You huffed as you could hear then try to come closer. “You take one god damn step and I’ll blow you up!”   
  
The officers paused as you threw one of the prepared flasks against the wall which explodes. You glanced a little to see the officers calling for back up and the swat most likely.   
  
You seeing the Captain of the District police standing there which meant all of the district cops were here. The Captain looked at you as he let off a round of bullets in his gun. You hide as he shouted; “Came up with your hands out drop the flask! All of them!”   
  
You smiled as you dropped the flasks on the ground throwing them a little away from you before he shouted; “Now, hands up where I can see them!”   
  
You didn’t move as you uncapped one of the flasks you hadn’t thrown and started rub your face and any exposed skin with it. You hoped this worked or you were going to burn up like a dried bush. “If you don’t come out peacefully I will drag your corpse back to the office if I have too!”   
  
You smiled from behind the dumpster. “Not a chance in hell! I promise you’ll never drag me back to that hell hole!” Your words had the human officers firing shots at the dumpster. You throw the only flask in your hand a couple of the troll officers smelt the chemicals as they screamed to stop firing. You smile shouting; “Boom motherfuckers!” Your spare bag exploded sending glass and chemicals into the air not even a heartbeat later the whole area was engulfed in a sea of red flames from the chemicals igniting from sparks the bullet’s hitting the metal dumpsters.   
  
From there spots away from were you were the three watched as they heard the sounds and the explosion. Disciple gripped onto Signless as where you were was alight in a sea of flames and the sounds of gunshots.   
  
Psiioniic eyes seemed to be scanning the area panicking till he seen a body stumble from the flamed area. You somehow stumbled through the sea of flames looking no worse for wear. You were coughing as you pulled your bandanna down before jogging to them as they came to you. You huffed; “Come on we need to head to the train tracks.”   
  
You clothes reeked of chemicals as they did that one night you were sick. It unnerved the three trolls a bit as you four ran you shredded the clothes you had on. Signless understood why you placed two layers on know.   
  
The rail alarms started to blare just the moment you four stepped onto the tracks. You and your friends legged it to the spot you had marked out on the map. What you found instead of a fence free area was an newly put up one.   
  
You trembled the fence wasn’t suppose to have wire on it. Why did it have wire on it and have to be sealed shut. “No! NO!” You shook the fence before trembling. “Come on! We’re so close!”   
  
Signless looked over as he felt the trails ramble under you four. “A trains coming!”   
  
You looked at them as Psiioniic cursed he scanned around seeing that cars were coming as well not to far away from the sea of flames. “Thhit!”   
  
He moved to the bridge looking out at it. He nodded; “Come on! Thith way!”   
  
Signless and Disciple smiled as you shouted; “W-wait!”   
  
Psiioniic jumped over the rail as you shouted in horror. He landed with a thud which his bones took very well as he stood and shouting. “Come on! Jump! Hurry!” Disciple and Signless jumped from the rails onto the ground with little problem.   
  
Disciple shouted; “Y/n jump!”   
  
Your heart was pounding in your chest as you on the other hand would die to even try it. “I can’t jump that I’ll die!”   
  
the train wasn’t going to wait though as it was barreling towards you. Psiioniic shouted at you. “Jump Y/n! Jump! I’ll catch you! Trust me!”   
  
You looked at Psiioniic as Disciple and Signless were looking on in horror as the train started to honk no more then a three yards away. Your three friends watched as you jumped off the bridge with just seconds to spare. You screamed as you jumped, “Psii!”   
  
You closed your eyes feeling that the ground was rushing at you but you never felt the impact of the ground. You trembled violently as you peaked open a eye. You were floating in the air. Psiioniic’s hand was out and sparks of red and blue were coming form his eyes. You gave a shattered breath as you were slowly went forward and down into his arms.   
  
As Psiioniic arms wrapped around you had him in a death grip. You gave almost of a dying sound as you spoke. “D-do I s-start listen Peter pan song now or later?”   
  
Psiioniic gave a very rough chuckle. “Later... Can you thtand?”   
  
You shook your head which caused Psiioniic to slide one of his arms under your legs to carry you. You buried your face into his neck as Signless, Disciple, and Psiioniic started to run so the four of you didn’t get caught.   
  
When you four were in the thick of the forest Psiioniic let you down as you could stand on your own. the three trolls panted lightly as you shake looking down. Disciple thought it was tears but you were let out a giggle before a laugh took over. “It worked! It worked! Mom! Rosa! See it worked!”   
  
You laughed as Disciple started to laugh as well. Everyone was alive and everyone was not hurt. Signless hugs Disciple as Psiioniic shakes his head. “Yeth but we’re not out of the woodth yet we need to keep moving.”   
  
You nodded as you straighten up wrapping your arm around his before holding onto his hand. Disciple grabbed your hand other hand so you four didn't get separate. You gave a dry laugh thinking about it now. You knew you four walked for a full day and night to make sure you were ahead of the district police. You crossed water and a lake with a float-able raft Signless got.   
  
You and the gang had escaped the fences and made your way to the country side. It was the dog days of summer then just like it felt like today. You hummed with fond memories suddenly thinking about it. Yeah it was like a night like this you remember those few years. You gang had escaped the binds of the city and ran straight to the forest. You four had run and run and then ran some more till one of you found a abandon house.   
  
Disciple looked dumbfounded as she handled onto the map and compass looking at the house before you. It seemed you four popped out in the front yard of a house. It had a long drive way from the main road. You four stepped over each other to the door all muddy, dirty, and tried.   
  
You looked into the window of the house staring trying to see if you saw any lights. You paused as Psiioniic looked at you like you were crazy as you gripped the door knob. He hissed at you quietly as sounded panicked“What are you doing!”   
  
You hushed him; “Seeing if someone is home stay out here...”   
  
You founded the door was left open which you opened the door as you stepped carefully through the door yelling; “Hello?!”   
  
You walked past the table which looked off to you. So you ran your finger down the table as it had a very thick layer of dust on it. You walked into the living room to see white sheets on the chairs. You turned when you heard a door open to see Disciple looking at the basement door as she came in after you. “Hello? Is any one down there?”   
  
Signless and Psiioniic seemed to shuffle in as Disciple headed down to the basement with Signless quickly following her. You started to go up the stairs with Psiioniic behind you. You moved to the top of the stairs to see three rooms. You opened the first to be the master bedroom which was much like how the down stairs was which was empty and covered with sheets and dust.   
  
You turned to the second room to see big kid toys like a rocking horse and a small bed. You moved to the last room before opening the door. It was a old time office it had a desk and so other things in it. You glanced around as you step in before Psiioniic noticed a piece of page left out on the desk. “Y/n.”   
  
You ran your fingers across a part of well used chair before you looked over at him. He moved the paper to you gesturing to read it. You gently took the paper before reading it with a frown. You hummed glancing in over and moving your hand to fettling with your hair in a nervous response. “Y/n? Psiioniic?! Any luck up there?”   
  
You called down; “Yeah! One second we’ll come down you guys should read this!”   
  
You moved from your spot before heading down stairs to Signless and Disciple who were standing at the end of the stairs. You gestured the paper to Disciple to took it from you and read it. Disciple’s eyebrow twitched in almost amusement as she past the letter to Signless who read the letter out loud; ‘Dear wonder or wonders, I apologize that you have found my home in a possible sorry state. I may have departed this plain for a short time or long time ago so this place is abandon. I would assume my children would not sell the place as it’s hold to much memory to them but I offer you this place as a sanitary for you if you are lost or trying to make your life better. All I ask is that you help this town out and give this house love as it was once my own.’   
  
Signless looks at you as you swung on your heels. “I-it’s abandon?” You nodded as Signless’s lips twitched. “W-we have a home?”   
  
You nodded again before pointed at the paper before speaking. “As long as we full fill the will. Do you three want to stay here?” You looked at Psiioniic who snorted as he wrapped an arm around your waist in a yes. Disciple smiled flashing her razor sharp fangs. “We don’t have to ran anymore!” You giggled as she leap onto Signless causing both to fall as both laughed in happiness. You looked up at Psiioniic who raised his head onto yours. You finally had a place to raise and grow. You four didn’t know at the time how much of a blessing this was going to be or how much you and everyone were going to mean to the small community.   
  
At first it was rough at first as you were the only one that was going out to shop for food and clothes since the others were unsure of the reaction you could get from the town seeing trolls there. You did get some leeway in till you seen someone had posted to the local help board in the food shop that they need something on the weekend to help with building a barn.   
  
You grabbed the number from the paper before going to the pay phone letting the farmer now that you were bring help for him. After you finished at you had running back to the others to let them know. When you got home though it was harder then you first thought about you had a bit of a time persuaded Psiioniic and Signless but you had said about working in the community to get approval as you all had to fulfilled the promise as the letter asked for.   
  
As well as the fact that you had already let the farmer now they’d be helping and also a reason why you guys had to stay. With no real room to argue they two agreed to what you had said. Thankful Disciple also suggested she could do some make-up over the pair to hide the fact they were trolls.   
  
It would have been for a short time till the others got comfortable with them then they would slowly start to introduce the fact they weren’t human. You had taking the know human-ish looking males to the farm where a old man was waiting for the three of you.   
  
The Farmer had got no more younger folk to help out so it was just the three of you. Everything was going good Signless and Psiioniic were carefully not to hurt themselves and you were carrying around wood planks and supplies. It was good everything worked perfectly for the first day and the farmer’s wife was nice enough ti bring the four of you lemonade and cookies.   
  
The Second day was much like the first but instead of helping the man you were helping Mrs. O' Kelliagh in the attic taking some stuff down for her and moving some boxes around. You both chatted about things like where you three were from and so on which had her laugh about it.   
  
You were very much so at ease with her as she spoke about her old troll friend Redglare Neophyte when she used to live in the middle class city district line. You laughed telling her about the troll teacher you met first day at High-school. She just laughed nodding. “Yes that does sound like her.” You frowned suddenly; “Why did you both stop being friends?”   
  
Ms. O' Kelliagh frowned slightly; “It was for her sake deary... She will out live me by 100 hundred years if I even could manage a hundred. I thought it would be cruel to have her watch me and my family wither away to dust so out of keeping her from that I ended it telling her such. She accepted it as much as she didn’t want to but it was for the best.”   
  
You frowned; “Troll’s live longer then us?”   
  
She nodded; “Yes dear they do... It’s something they learn when they go to secondary school right off the bat. It is to help keep human’s and trolls separate but I don’t know.” You frowned before mumbling lightly under your breath. “What was that dear?”   
  
You shook your head; “Nothing Ms. O' Kelliagh where did you want this box?”   
  
She smiled before pointing out where as you moved to place it were she wanted it she spoke again. “Thank you Y/n why don’t go and collect your boys as it’s nearly sunset.”   
  
You nodded as you spoke as you started to go down the stairs with the older lady following you. “You know Ms. O' Kelliagh if you need anymore help after tomorrow I can help you or the boys can help your husband farm. I mean not to sound rude but isn’t this all to much for you guys now? I mean shouldn’t you be relaxing and watching the stars come up instead of working your butts off. I would hate for you both to get hurt.”   
  
The elderly women sighed; “I would normally have to agree with you child as my husband always calls our children and your grandchildren to help with the harvest and little tasks he can’t do anymore but we can’t there are so problems right now and this is all he has left. Though we’ll see about it thank you for the offer none the less.”   
  
You nodded lightly as you seen Psiioniic and Signless nibbling on the cookies she had left out. You smirked as both looked at you like mice. “Save some room for dinner. I’m sure dinner’s waiting for us.”   
  
The two pouted as you rolled your eyes as both the elders laughed. “Come on!” You grabbed there arms as you walked over to them and pulled them both out of the house. You guess went back to help the elderly man for the next three days and it was wonderful.   
  
You figured this was a great stepping stone as you had been stopped by a town folk when you were out shopping looking for the boys and you to do more carpentry work like building other barns and fences and so on for some money.   
  
You snapped up at the chances saying you’d ask them and phone them of the responses but the town folks always let you know of a business man that may stop off at your house and what he was like. You thanked them for the information as the guy from what you were told as a asshole. But other then that you thought that you were set now that nothing could derail the progress but unfortunately it didn’t work out like that as you quickly found out.   
  
The Boys and finished putting the barn together and know were just having to finish the inside of the barn and paint it. You weren’t with the boys today and were sent to get some paint cans from the shed as Ms. O' Kelliagh had called you four in for some refreshments before you left for the day.   
  
Psiioniic and Signless went in to steal some cookies and juice well you went to grab the last two paint cans for the day for tomorrow. You turned the corner from the shed to see a middle aged man somewhat shouting at the elder who was turning red in the face. “I’m not selling! None of us in this town are selling to you get lost!”   
  
You frowned before placing the paint cans down before shouting. “What’s going on here?!”   
  
Mr. O' Kelliagh and the man looked at you as you stepped closer and basically put yourself between the pair of them. Mr. O' Kelliagh spoke, “Y/n please just go inside he was about to leave.”   
  
The man scuffed; “Get out of the way.”   
  
You frowned as you choice to ignore the elder. “I’m not moving asshole. Your on private property I suggest you leave now or else.”   
  
The Man laughed at you. “Oh I’m so scared what are you going to do call the cops.” He pretended to coward before laughing. “This land belongs to me and as soon as he sells it to me like the other hicks in this sad town the better because the pops days are numbered whore.” He pushes you lightly in a fight me way.  
  
You glared at him before pushing him back. “You deaf asshole! I said leave!” Your shove was strong enough to cause the man to stumble.   
  
The man glared at you as he brushed and straighten his suit. He seemed to be done with playing with you. It seemed your shout was enough to get the attention of Psiioniic and Signless who came out to see what was going on. As Psiioniic and Signless came out to you having a words with this human who bitch slapped you. “Get out of my way slut! This has nothing to do with you.”   
  
You balled your fists to whack the man in the face but before you could Mr. O' Kelliagh stepped up coming in between the pair of you. “Please sir there is no need to be so violent with her I told you I’m not selling my property. You need to leave now; I’m warning ya!”   
  
The man smirked scuzzy like before sighing. “Fine old man but don’t think your safe. I’d watch your back.”   
  
The man seemed to move away a little before Mr. O' Kelliagh turned his back to look at you. He was thankful for you but very concerned as he knew the man could do a lot worse. “Y/n are you okay? Let’s see kiddo...”   
  
You hissed a little as he touched your cheek. You both thought that the man had walked away but you didn’t notice he only turned his back waving people in till it was to late. You didn’t get to warn the elderly man when another man punched the elder in the back of the head. You caught him before he could fall and really hurt himself. “Mr. O' Kelliagh!”   
  
You got on your knee’s to help the old man down as he was limp in your arms. Signless moved to you to help him her back onto his feet as Psiioniic growled pushing the man and the leader away from the three of you. As Ms. O' Kelliagh went to the phone to call for the cops. “What’th the fuck ith your problem!”   
  
The two men stumbled back little as the other thugs around them moved. The leader seemed to brush himself off before smiling. “Touch me again prick and you wouldn’t have to worry about it.”   
  
You frowned as you glared at him going to make a stand but Mr.O' Kelliagh grabbed you before you got yourself hurt. The Leader and man chuckled a little. “Oh I’m so scared...” The man moved to go past Psiioniic who pushed him again. This time though the man moved before punching Psiioniic in the face. Signless and you paused as Ms.O' Kelliagh shouted in worry.   
  
A couple of the man moved away as Psiioniic spit out the mouth guard so his real fangs shown as he spoke as did the yellow blood that dripped a little from his nose. The man seemed to go wide eyed as Psiioniic grabbed him by the neck not playing nice now as he threaten the man. “You ever come here or to thith town again I will ripped you to pieceth with my pthionicth.”   
  
Psiioniic not only shoved the man but sent him flying with a blast from his hand. He sent the man flying and who landed back first onto the ground beside his car. Psiioniic was huffing as he was about to lose his temper all over the other humans. How dare he hurt you.   
  
Psiioniic growled as the Business man limped into his car before taking off. Psiioniic eye’s didn’t move away from the others who started to run away in fear. Psiioniic’s hand twitched light which caused Signless to speak softly at you known now the jig was up. “Y/n why don’t you go and calm my morial and your matespirit down before he does more he regrets.”   
  
You nodded lightly; “Yeah, we can’t have him blowing a fuse.”   
  
You stood as you went over to him. Signless looked at you as you moved from the older man to Psiioniic who growled at you a little before you smiled lightly taking one of his hands and patting his face in a calming motion.   
  
As the elder man got up onto his feet he looked almost ashamed. Signless broke away from him before looking down in his own guilt. Both reflected it for opposite reasons as Psiioniic wrapped his arms around you and rested his head against yours. You rested your head against his chest as you glanced over to Signless who bowed lightly. “W-we’ll take our leave now before the cops come by. You can hold onto your money Mr. O' Kelliagh we would take the payment do to... What just happened. Have a pleased night...”   
  
Signless bowed again before you three walked down the dirt drive away to go back home to let Disciple know what happened. Mr. O' Kelliagh stood there wanting your retreating backs as his wife touched his arm. “What are you thinking about Jim?”   
  
He slide his eyes over at his wife before clenching his jaw. “To much I’m afraid my darling Dot.”   
  
She smiled at him before patting his arm. “Come let’s get you seat at the table and we’ll table about it and wait for the sheriff to come by.” He nodded as she help him limp his way to the house.   
  
Needless to say you, Signless, and Psiioniic didn’t go back the next day or the day after that and you were stressed out about it and what had happened. You had been cleaning non-stop since then your friends found out rather quickly. You had single-handedly cleaned the attic, basement, and the garage. Even felt so restless to do wash ever clothing, sheet, and fabric in the house twice.   
  
At the moment you were in the living continuing your stress clean. You spoke roughly as you nudged Psiioniic’s feet with the vacuum. “Feet!”   
  
Psiioniic sighed as he lifted his feet as you vacuumed under them for the second time in five minutes. You snorted before moving around and turning off the vacuum before going to the kitchen and looking at the dining table. “Does the table look dirty to you? Of course it’s dirty...”   
  
Psiioniic watched as you from the chair in the living room as you seemed to busy yourself with cleaning every spot in the house twice before going outside to start on the porch. He sighed as Disciple moved from her spot on the couch placing the sandwich she made on the four time cleaned plate before going to try and help calm you down.   
  
You were stressed as you only did much of a freak-out clean when you were stressed. He had no clue on what to do. You meanwhile had swept the porch moving as Disciple moved around you trying to get you to stop. You would glance at her before moving onto something else. “Can you go get me the scissors there’s a piece of grass that is to high.”   
  
Disciple sighed as she grabbed the broom for your hands and whipped it off the porch onto the grass before she in cased you into a tightly hug while she rubbed and patted your back. “Shoosh....”   
  
You struggled in her hold. “Disciple! Let me go this instant! I don’t- Are you patting my face with your dirty hands!”   
  
You jerked away from her hand as much as you could. Psiioniic and Signless moved a little to the window to after hearing a loud crash and bang. Psiioniic and Signless looked out the window to see you on the ground trying to claw yourself away from Disciple who was pulling you back to her and trying to reach your face. “Why are mew being so difficult! Let me shoosh you Y/n!”   
  
You shouted; “You’re getting honey and peanut butter all over my face and the porch!”   
  
You both tussled around on the porch till both Signless and Psiioniic let you both get the fight out of your system getting up the stairs to some items together and straighten before you cleaned them over again.   
  
You and Disciple ended getting pinned on the porch floor boards by your kitty friend. You huffed at her before she turned the tussle into a tickle fight just to get you to smile. You laughed as she got you ticklish places. You attacked her back of course which caused you to relax lightly.   
  
You gave up rather quickly though as Disciple over powered you. “Alright! Disciple, you win! Stop!” Disciple giggled as she moved her hands away before wiping the tears from your face from laughing so hard. You huffed as she purred at you. You closed your eyes as you calmed down a little; “You’re a evil, evil morial.”   
  
Disciple chuckled lightly as she moved so you could sit up. “Well mew’ll let me shoosh pat you next time so mewr evil, evil meowrial doesn’t have to-” Disciple ear’s flickered as she looked to the the side of you. She shot up as her eyes narrowed before she growled in a warning.  
  
You moved up and looked over to see Mr. and Mrs. O' Kelliagh walking up the dirt road to the porch. You placed a hand on Disciple’s arm as you looked at Mr. O' Kelliagh who had stopped a couple paces in front of you both as his hat in his hand looking at you with a sad face even as his wife smiled to you both. “Can I help you both?”   
  
You asked rather gently which Mrs. O' Kelliagh nudged her husbands arm lightly. “Tell Jim before her morial eats us.”   
  
He seemed to make a face before speaking; “You three didn’t come back to work for two today’s so we were worried something happened... Or are you three not looking for work anymore?”   
  
You paused slightly giving a smile before turning your head. “Disciple do you mind getting our mates they have work to do.” Disciple nodded before she went off to grab the boys from the upstairs. Through conflict bore good fruit for you and your friends and it seems your exploits had gotten to the ears of the community. Which it seemed many were being harassed by the business man.   
  
Your friends were accepted into the community as were you even more so Psiioniic and Signless were able to set up a tiny company for building and fixing stuff for everyone from kid bikes to houses. As winter quickly turned into spring and spring into summer. You loved the summer months more then anyone would know. It reminded you of the summers in your childhood back in the city. Staying up late outside with your friends by running around and playing in the park pond to cool down.   
  
One memory that stuck out was you sat on the porch swinging slowly with the cold glass of lemonade in your lap to help with cooling you down. That day you had been selling your know oddly famous pies and Disciple had been working the shows at the local fair well the boys were doing some farming but as of that moment it was night time and the heat still hung in the air.   
  
Even as the moon’s light played off the light of the small pond as the embers of the fire pit were glowing slightly as they dead out. the crickets were chirping from the tall grass and the bugs in the trees buzzed from the heat. You inhaled deeply smelling the summer air which was thick of humidity, firewood, and grasses.   
  
You were so absorbed in thought you didn’t hear the porch door open or the person looking for you till the swing had drooped a little from the extra weight. You looked beside you to see Psiioniic sitting there with his arm behind you looking out at the scene before you.   
  
You smiled before leaning into him and resting your head on his chest somewhat. Psiioniic’s arm curled around your shoulder as his foot moved the porch swing lightly in a swaying motion. You both sat there before Psiioniic spoke; “Ith it like you remember?”   
  
You blinked lightly before looking up with a smile. “Yeah it is but it’s missing one small detail.”   
  
Psiioniic glanced at you could see his pure blue eye from under the red lense of his glasses. “Oh? And what thmall detail ith that?”   
  
You gave a smirk before gesturing him to come closer with your hand. Psiioniic leaned his head down a little thinking your going to whisper it into his ear but instead you turned his face with your finger before giving him a deep and passionate kiss.   
  
As you broke away you chuckled before blushing and burying your head into his chest. Psiioniic smirked as his arm pulled you closer. “Kinky~” You looked up at him before he swooped down for another kiss. You hummed into it the somewhat tamed kissed quickly turned into a heated on.   
  
You can’t really recall all of it but one minute you were sitting the next your lemonade was on under the swing and Psiioniic had you pin on the swing with your shirt crumbled at your neck and his face in between the valleys of your breasts kissing them.   
  
You groaned as your hands found themselves in his hair. “Psiioniic!” you gasped as his tongue found it’s way to your nipple which he lap gently before sucking a little. His red and blue eyes started into your e/c ones as you moaned and squirmed as you spoke. “I-inside! P-please n-not outside i-in the open.”   
  
Psiioniic seemed to listen to you as he moved up pulling you with him. You weren’t able to get away from his lips though as he kissed you as his arms wrapped around you as you both stumbled into the kitchen then living room. You tripped against the arm of the couch against you both to fall onto the couch then roll off the couch onto the floor.   
  
You panted as the fall caused you both to break away. You laid onto of Psiioniic who rolled so he took the impact as he panted before you moved up straddling his thighs. You looked down worried till he looked at you sticking out his tongue.   
  
You giggled as you both moved to get in a more comfortable position as neither of you were detoured by the change. Once you were settled properly into Psiioniic’s lap he didn't waste any time on you again as he had you melt like butter in his hands. He knew where and how to touch you.   
  
You sighed shakily as he nipped at the side of your neck with his fangs. Your hands gripped on his shoulder as his tongue lapped at the nips gently. You squirmed against him and involuntarily started to grind against his lap. Psiioniic growled a little into your ear as you whimpered.   
  
Your hands gripped at the waist band of his pants you were already stripped of your clothes so why couldn’t he be. “To much clothes Psiioniic.”   
  
Psiioniic purred as he huffed backing off from you; “You jutht want to thee under the hood.”   
  
You giggled lightly as you moved off his lap so he could get up and kick off his pants. You sat on the floor as he tugged his pants down. Psiioniic smirked as you looked at him with a bit of a wide eyed look. He looked way different from Disciple. His protective bone was more pronounced then hers ways but more then that you could see the tip of his bulge wiggling out. You couldn’t help but blush red; “Woah...”   
  
Psiioniic puffed up in a bit of pride as he heard you. “Like what you thee?”   
  
You nodded licking your lips lightly in a nervous reaction. Psiioniic settled back down on the floor with you before pulling you onto his lap again. Psiioniic looked at you as you seemed hesitated at best as you stared at him. “C-can I touch i-it? It’s fully unsheathed yet right?”   
  
Psiioniic hummed lightly as he wrapped his arms around you as his lips twitched. “How do you know?”   
  
You opened your mouth before closing it. “D-Disciple has been teaching me t-troll anatomy a-as I didn’t want this to be awkward...”   
  
Psiioniic’s eyes soften a little before he kissed your forehead as you were staring at his bulge. “then touch it and thee. You may like the rethult.”   
  
He wiggled his eyebrows at you which caused you to gave a shushed breath. “H-how do I do that? I...I don’t want to hurt you...”   
  
Psiioniic moved his hand helping move your hand to his bulge so you didn’t make that look like it was going to eat you. Psiioniic buried his nose into your neck coaching you lightly as you were coaching out his bulge from it’s home.   
  
You kissed and nipped at Psiioniic’s neck as you moved your hand. You were not paying fully attention to the appendage till you felt it wrap around your wrist lightly. You looked down before blushing a health shade of dark red Psiioniic gave a smug look. “thee what you make me do?”   
  
You grunted in small pleasure as he bite your ear before licking the bite mark. You moved boldly which Psiioniic eyed you in a form of a question. “Know what are you going to do about it women?”   
  
You gave a coy smile as your hand carefully reached down to touch him just under the protective bone in between the jugular of his legs. Psiioniic hissed as your fingers brushed his nook lips even as his bulge tighten around your wrists twitching as you spoke smothering in his ear. “Teasing all of you...”   
  
Psiioniic grunted as before licking his lips as red and blue eyes meet e/c ones. “Well let me thhow you how to teathe...”   
  
As Psiioniic swooped down for another kiss his hands grabbed yours stopping what you were doing. He leaned forwards causing you to lean back till your back in the floor. He hands moved quick as he pinned them both together with one of his hands as the other trialed down your body to the jugular of your legs.   
  
Your face was burning out of embarrassment as Psiioniic kissed your face gently as he teased your entrance and that special little button. You squirmed in his hold and started to whine at him before he felt you were wet enough for him to continue. You shivered and felt as your channel tighten on the digital of his that he slipped into you. You moaned lightly as he slid in another finger.   
  
You fight a little at your wrists wanting to cling to him before Psiioniic wouldn’t let you. You gasped a little as he twisted and moved his fingers inside. You were very new at this and the feelings you were experiencing were overwhelming. He would bring you just to the edge before backing off before starting again.   
  
He was being kind as you weren’t going to be in much pain when he finally did enter you for your first mating with him. You whimpered as you opened just peeks of your eyes open to look at him. “P-psii p-please...”   
  
Psiioniic smirked; “What? I didn’t near you?”   
  
You gave a frustrated sound. “Psiioniic!”   
  
Psiioniic chuckled lightly as he slipped his fingers from you before wiping them on his shirt. Psiioniic worked his throat lightly so he was giving a soft mating purr at you as he palmed the underside your thighs and calf's as he spread your legs apart for himself to settle in between them as his claws dug into your skin gently.   
  
Thankful he wasn’t holding hard enough to have them pierce your skin. You gave a embarrassed face as Psiioniic gave you a smug look. “You’re thoaked... I think I have the plug to thtop that.”   
  
You gave a snorted before stealing his word. “Kinky.”   
  
Psiioniic smirked as you continued but you cut yourself short as your hands suddenly reached out of him and grabbed onto his shirt. You mewed lightly as his bulge tip flicked your slit in a teasing manner. “Psii!”   
  
Psiioniic couldn’t help back give another smug look as he was going to make you scream in more ways then one tonight. Psiioniic let one of your legs down and you settled it as if knowing on his hip as he took a bit of his bulge in his hand and gently eased it into. He had to be careful slightly not just for you but him as well.   
  
You both moaned for different reason. You could see the cooler appendage wiggle inside of you before stretching you farther and wider then his fingers had. Psiioniic gasped from how hot you felt. You were almost molt inside of you and you were just so tight. You gasped once again when both your hips met each other. You grip was rather tight on his shirt as you felt him slide out of you a little.   
  
You were going to protest when he thrusted back into you causing you to mew in surprise. Psiioniic snickered as he started to move in a rather slow and settle pace. You squirmed and twisted in a good way as you raised your hips lightly to meet his thrusts. Psiioniic waited till you were comfortable enough before he started to move at more of his pace. Which reduced you into a very sexy moaning mess.   
  
Psiioniic watched you as he mated you. Your face would change in the most passionate way when he did something right as would your e/c eyes which would lock onto his before closing as you moaned when he thrusted in at the right angle.You grasped at his shirt he still wore as if and anchor you down as the draw out passion had caused you to hit your first peak.   
  
You came with a sharp sobbing sound but Psiioniic was just paces away from his own so in steady of slowing down he when faster. As Psiioniic hips snapped against yours he growled into your lips as you kissed him deeply to help muffle the sounds you both were making.   
  
Psiioniic broke away with a gasp as he bite back a roar as his brain started to fry from the intensely of his orgasm. You moaned and as Psiioniic jerked his hips in rhythm to when ever you felt a cold blast from deep inside you. You both sighed as Psiioniic laid against you for a moment before rolling so you were on top of him.   
  
You both were panting, sweating, and sticky mess on the living room floor. You gave a huff as you spoke; “You think we can say there was a ceiling leak?”   
  
Psiioniic snorted as he patted your back. “I don’t think tho as funny it would be to thee there puzzled lookth.”   
  
You giggled before jerking as Psiioniic’s hand had dipped lower on your back as he gave a better smile. You blushed giving a hushed sound. “Let’s try the bedroom I can bounce better on your bed...”   
  
Psiioniic’s eyes seemed to spark lightly from the idea before you both seemed to scurry up to go up stairs for another round. You and Psiioniic hadn’t gotten every far as you did it on the stairs going up into his room then the door to it before into his room for the four round.   
  
By morning you both were still awake and you both looked like you had dipped your lower ends in honey. But you both tried to keep quite as you heard the door across from Signless’s open. That’s when you heard Signless’s grossed out sound and Disciple snicker before the sound of the stairs creaking before “Oh come on even on rug!”   
  
You snickered as did Psiioniic before you bursted out laughing and hid for the rest of the day. It was pleasant you live and loved everyday to the fullest. It was a month since then and at that point you had gotten the morial pail safe talk as well as the it stays in Psiioniic’s room not in the other area’s of the house.   
  
As well your stuff was now in Psiioniic’s room which freed up your room for the boy’s office. Currently though you were standing outside the house on the porch sweeping the dust off it like you did every morning as Disciple was making breakfast and the other two were relaxing before having to go to work. the screen door was closed so you could hear and talk to them.   
  
Disciple was settling down the plates of food for the boys as she spoke. “Well I guess Signless wouldn’t tell mew to so I will.”   
  
You looked up from your task to her. “What’s that?”   
  
Psiioniic gave a look as Signless tried to gesture her to stop. “Me and Signless are going to be traveling for a while to see what’s out there.”   
  
You smiled at her as she did you. “That sounds wonderful! Where are you both going first?” Psiioniic narrowed his eyes at Signless as he knew better then that. Signless only got to whine out, “Psiioniic...”   
  
Psiioniic took the word as his chance to lost his mind somewhat “What about the dithtrict police! they’ll find you and thnap you up like wigglers for a wiggler liver pie!”


	3. Chapter 3

Signless sighed as he went on the task of calming his morial down. You and Disciple both ignored the pair as it was far to common for a morning shoosh patting. Disciple answered your question though. “We were thinking of Europe maybe Germany or Spain or somewhere hot. Don't worry I’ll write to you every week!”   
  
You laughed; “How about I sent you emails with my answers as you’ll be moving around to much other wise.”   
  
Disciple nodded before Signless spoke. “Y/n do you mind getting the paper for me?”   
  
You shook your head. “No I don’t mind be right back. And Psiioniic don’t touch my pancakes!”   
  
the other two laughed as Psiioniic pouted what was it pick on him day. You leaned the broom against the rail as you jogged down before looking at the mailbox and opened it to get the paper.   
  
As you did one of the local kids came peddling at you screaming. “The district cops! The district cops are coming!”   
  
You looked widen eyed as he stopped with a cloud dust. “Matthew?!”   
  
He was panting as the other rode on by freaked out of there mind. “Y/n, the districts cops are coming you gotta hid with the others! We’re going to go get the adults and Mayor Dan! Hurry!”   
  
You couldn't even chock out any more then he took off against screaming at the top of his lungs for the town’s people. You personally didn’t use anymore then as you had ran back to the door with your friends looking at you hearing no doubt what Matthew said. Disciple looked at you as ran to them huffing. “Y/n what is going on? Mew looked terrified.”   
  
You pointed at the road as you huffed out. “The district pigs have found us we need to hid or go but it has to be now. Matthew and his friends have went to get the townspeople but we need to-” You didn’t get to say anymore when the sirens and the screeching of wheels had you four look up. “Shit!”   
  
You cursed as Psiioniic grabbed you and pull your behind him as the cars came up and slide to a stop. You gripped on his arm, “Don’t use your powers please Psiioniic whatever you do, don’t use them.”   
  
Psiioniic just growled a bit lower then before as if he understood. Disciple gripped your hand as both Signless and Psiioniic hissed as them as they moved out of there cars and behind there doors. “Hand up and on your knee’s fucking vile insect fuckers!”   
  
You held onto Psiioniic’s arm knowing if you let go he would use his psionic’s to get not only himself but you three killed as well. You moved slightly to beside Psiioniic as Disciple hissed at them. “No! We’re not part of the district anymore! You have-”   
  
A shot went off which had you four flinch and duck. You trembled lightly as you looked up to see he had shot his gun up in the air. “On your knees with your hands in the air I wouldn’t repeat myself scum.”   
  
You guessed Psiioniic and the Signless moved wrong because the cops through something which had your friends on there kneels roaring in pain which you knelt to Psiioniic’s side concerned as he was holding onto his ears. You looked up to see the cops where behind there doors with guns trained on you four. You stood up before balling your fists. “Leave us alone!”   
  
You shouted at them taking a step forward as you did so the Captain shot at you missing you on propose. “Take one more step slug fucker and you’ll be full of holes for them to fuck.” You screwed up your face as you spat at him. “Now get out of the way before I make good on that promise.”   
  
You stood in front of your friends arms open terrified. “Then you’ll have to go through me first!”   
  
You trembled as the cops looked at you cocking there guns. the one shouted; “Move away from the trolls and you won’t be hurt.”   
  
You screwed up your face shouting. “No! They’ve done nothing wrong and I wouldn’t move! We escaped  persecution and have made a life for us here! I wouldn’t let you take that away!” Your breathed jerked as someone else shouted too.   
  
“Nor will I! You all leave the young folk alone they’ve been helping and have doing good here. I wouldn’t let you take them away.” You looked as did the others as Mr and Ms. O' Kelliagh stood beside you but it wasn’t just them. Everyone in the small town had come and almost blockaded the police even the mayor who hated Signless, Disciple, and Psiioniic stood in front of you. “As Mayor of this town I demand to know why the tracking police are in my town without contacting me or with good authority other then harassing my people.”   
  
The leader snapped at him; “Mayor they are runaway’s from the district. We’ve been hunting them since they escaped we must put the trolls to work as everyone else. They and that little bitch there are nothing but dangers to society. We are here to take them away to protect this town. The-”   
  
The Mayor bellowed; “You are harassing my townspeople district captain! You well not touch them they are-”   
  
The district captain snapped at the mayor. “Well under the conduct of section M/8-65P it states that all trolls are dangerous when they are not-”   
  
The Mayor shouted at them as he was not having any of it as he looked up all that he had too. “Under the conduct of section A-9 paragraph 43 it states that any troll or human that has ran from the district are free if they are produce members with in the community that they are inhabiting and have been for three months. Need I remember you these young adults have been here for six months. So they are allowed to be here and are not subject under the district laws.”   
  
You and your friends look as the border police back down from the you and the group. The captain in charge seemed to back down as he pointed his gun down. The Mayor glared him down as the towns people whooped in victory. The captain snapped at the mayor in spit. “I hope they go insane and rip you all fucking apart. Lock the guns boys were heading back home.”   
  
The others sighed almost in relief not having to get physical with the townspeople. The townspeople state there till the cops drove off with the kids chasing them laughing. You sighed in relief which caused you to sink onto your knee’s unable to keep yourself up any longer.   
  
Signless and Disciple started to laugh as they hugged each other just in a fit of truly being free from that hellish place. As quickly as they did they were pulled up and shoved around in a back patting motion and people asking for jobs. You and Psiioniic didn’t fair any better as he had pulled you onto his lap before you both were pulled away by the excited mob. You laughed at Psiioniic’s disgruntled face. You pulled away as you found yourself to the front of the drive way. You were quickly followed by Disciple and Signless then lastly Psiioniic.   
  
You bowed lightly at everyone who smirked. “Thank you everyone! We can’t thank you enough for-”   
  
The mayor seemed to snort as he looked out at the four of you as he spoke with a odd smile. “We look after our own Ms. L/n. As long as you keep that... Boyfriend of yours under wraps and helping the tow with his carpentry skills and keep making your pie’s I don’t think you’ll all find a problem here. We got a deal there little lady?”   
  
You nodded; “Yes Sir!” You saluted him before you bursting out into a laugh as did everyone else.   
  
Even from that day you and everyone couldn’t stop the happiness that followed from it. Even after everything and the town Signless and Disciple still left they wanted to travel and see the world before they settled back down. But for you and Psiioniic however you both wanted to settle down into a quiet life.   
  
You both moved into the O' Kelliagh farm after the elders sold it to be closer to there grand children. You were thankful to stay within the small town and to be a bigger lot to grow food and plant trees. You both still kept the other house for Disciple and Signless for when they came back and for time being Psiioniic was using it for where he did his roofing and item repair business. You tended to the fields, trees, and all the farm work so life couldn’t get any sweeter for the pair of you.   
  
You thought suddenly it you why did it matter if you were deaf. You both had gone through so much how was this any different? You sighed before curling up and leaning your balled form against the tree. What were you going to do you had to tell him about yours problems one you were pregnant and two you were going deaf.   
  
Psiioniic meanwhile had been looking at the table as his hands were balled into fists as he paced around unsure of what to do. He didn’t understand it any of it. He got that you were going deaf and that the chronic ear infections were the cause of it but he didn’t understand what that changed between the pair of you.   
  
He still was flush for you and he always would be. You having a hearing problem wasn’t going to be a problem. Psiioniic shouted before he flipped the kitchen table before running out after you. He was going to show you it changed nothing behind the pair of you. He ran out of the small farm house and down to the apple trees. You loved apple trees that’s why he planted them for you.   
  
As Psiioniic run he couldn’t help but think of you and how to show you that he loved you. Psiioniic caught the silhouette of your figure leaned up against the one of the trees. “Y/n!” He shouted at you but you didn’t move. Psiioniic huffed as he walked closer shouting your name. “Y/n!”   
  
You were leaned against the tree thinking not deeply enough to not hear someone. You jerked when yo hear someone call at you gently. It was deep and softly at the same time. “Y/n?” You looked behind your shoulder to look at Psiioniic who held a concerned look.   
  
You looked down before away with a sorrowful look. Psiioniic sighed heavily as he moved to beside you before collapsing beside you. Psiioniic glanced at you his hard demeanor had soften since from years of being with you. You both sat in silences even as Psiioniic pulled your knee’s from your chest and pulled you into his lap. You let him do so you didn’t know how to express yourself at the moment but submission always helped.  
  
Psiioniic rested his head against yours as his hands looked for yours. You giggled slightly as his hands brushed against your ticklish area’s you quelled his evil hands as you placed your hands in his. You could feel him smile for your hair. You looked down at your hands in his. Psiioniic’s hands wrapped around yours; his long fingers curled around your smaller ones and his talons were blunted so they wouldn’t piece your tender flesh.   
  
As you both sat there in you finally broken the silence. “I’m sorry... I shouldn’t have-”   
  
Psiioniic shook his head. “No it’th alright, you are upthet about the newth.”   
  
You sighed; “It wasn’t all that but doesn’t excuse what I said thought.”   
  
Psiioniic frowned into your hair before he wrapped your arms and his around each other. He moved his face from your hair to the crook of your neck. You gave a little bit of a sad smile not that he saw as he spoke against your neck. “Then I’ll forgive you if you tell me what it chanceth between uth Y/n.”   
  
You sighed before answering him you didn’t have the courage to explain all of it one thing at a time but Psiioniic could hear the sorrow in your voice. “I’m scared...” Psiioniic felt hot tears on his arms which caused him to straight a little and turned you around as you spoke. “I’m scared that you wouldn’t love me anymore and leave me alone. I know it’s foolish but I won’t be me anymore. I wouldn’t be able to talk to you and learning to read lips is going to take a lot of work. But more then that I’m p-”   
  
Psiioniic brushed away your tears as he interrupted you; “One fight at a time Y/n. What elthe ith hurting you about not hearing? What doeth it matter?”   
  
You paused as he looked at you. He knew there was more but he wanted to take this one step at a time. You moved your head to look down as you gripped his hands in yours.   
  
You bowed your head as you rested your head against your interlocked hands as it wasn't quite the time to tell him that piece of news just yet. “I wouldn’t get to hear you say ‘I love you’ anymore. I wouldn’t get to hear the sounds you make or those god offal jokes I love so much.” Psiioniic frowned before kissing your forehead lightly. “You’re tho thupid my thilly little human matethpirit.”   
  
You looked up at him as he untangled his hands from yours to hold your face. His fingers brushed gently wiping away tears you had unknowingly shed. “I love you... I’m fluthhed for you. And I will thay it everyday even when you lothe your earth.” He kissed your nose, forehead, eyes, and then your mouth. “Hear me now Y/n. I will thhow you that you are flushed for and loved for. We don’t need wordth for that do we?”   
  
Psiioniic rested his forehead against yours as you sniffled at his words. Your hands came up and cupped his own. “No... But as long as you don’t say elephant shoe to me.”   
  
Psiioniic captured your lips with his own in a promise. Even as your hearing failed you and you could never hear him or any of your children you knew he would love you. You gave a watery giggle as Psiioniic’s lips tickled your ear as he spoke so softly you almost can't hear him. “Not even in thoft whithperth.”

**Author's Note:**

> * Hanky Panky -Sexual behavior or activities  
> *Troogle - troll version of Google helps with trolls to understand humans as it explains thing in more detail then a human site would.


End file.
